Divergent: No War
by sylvi97
Summary: Original idea: following the life of Tobias, Tris, Christina and other characters if the war never occurred and if Abegnation had released the video of Edith Prior. New idea: it keeps changing. I'm new so give this story a shot
1. Chapter 33

******Okay so i've had problems uploading this chapter before and I'm new so please don't hate. I hope it works this time. And a shoutout to the ****awesome person for letting me know that i am not the only one who's made mistakes. and i do not own the characters and the story all credits are given to Veronica Roth.**

**It isn't the victory I wanted, but it's a victory nonetheless.**

**Will and Christina kiss, a little to sloppily for my taste. All around me is the pounding of Dauntless fists. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Tobias standing behind me. I get up, beaming.**

**"You think a hug would give away too much?" he says**

**"You know," I say, "I really don't care."**

**I stand on my toe tips and press my lips to his.**

**It's the best moment of my life.**

**–Veronica Roth**

**Chapter 33**

Tris POV

As I break away from the kiss I realize that Christina and Will have been staring at us the whole time. I break away from Tobias not wanting to draw any more attention towards us, he walks away without any question with a smile on his face.

Christina slowly makes her way towards me, looking at me like I was a different person. "No way" she says slowly. I honestly don't know what is running through her head but I don't want to know so I just smile and walk away to the net, the first place where I knew I had escaped Abnegation and where I first met Tobias. I sit there for a really long time figuring out which job I would do now that I ranked first among all initiates. I could train with Tobias, which means I would get to spend a lot of time with him, but then again I don't want us to get bored of each other.

I could see that it was starting to get dark and the stars were coming out. From where I was sitting I could see the constellation Orion, which was the only one I remember from what the Erudite had taught us in school. I suddenly miss Caleb a lot, I wonder how he's doing in Erudite.

After being frustrated enough with jobs I make my way to the only place I want to be—Tobias's apartment. I walk in and he's not there, probably at the control room, so I decide to sleep until he comes. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm fast asleep.

Tobias POV

Tris pulls away from our kiss and that instant I realize that people have started staring at us, she turns to face Christina and I know that I should leave too, so I head towards the control room.

As soon as I get there I take my seat and I can see the camera that is facing the net, and there she is, sitting alone, and punching into the air with frustration, I smile. The screen flips to a different location in the compound. I sit staring at the screens for a few hours.

Someone walks up and places his hand on my left shoulder, and only one person dares to ever touch me—Eric. "What do you want?" I say sharply. "Oh nothing, I just saw you and the Stiff kissing so I wanted to know what was going on." he says calmly. "Her name is Tris." I snap. "Whoa calm down Four I was just asking!" **All I know is that he wants to hurt me and anyone I remotely care about. **I stand up and face him. "What do you want metal face" I regret it the moment it comes out. His face turns cold and hard. The words come out so softly only I can hear them "You better watch your mouth, Eaton." He says the last word like it's venom. He turns around and starts walking out, but before he leaves he turns around and says, "You better take care of that Stiff, Four."

Furious I walk to my empty apartment. Sometimes I wish I could kill him, but then I also wished I had take the position for leader when it was offered to me. I walk into the apartment and go to the fridge to get a bottle of water and out of the corner of my eye I see something move. I slowly make my way to the bed where I saw it move. It's small and is sleeping under my blanket. I slowly pull away the covers, and there she is, small, peaceful and beautiful, suddenly everything that happened with Eric melts away, my anger, my rage, she does that to me and I'm glad that it happens. I didn't want to disturb her so I put the blanket back on her and take my rightful spot on the floor.

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS I AM OPEN TO ALL! **


	2. Chapter 34

**Okay so i thought i would let you guys know a little about my writing style. i like a lot of detail and i don't like stories to end. so i am trying to make this story as long as i possibly can. but don't worry i will get to the part where they release the video! so until then wait and watch what happens before the video. so here is the new chapter and please REVIEW, it helps me to write better for YOU!**

**Chapter 34**

Tris POV

I wake up to a warm hand on my face, and there he is sitting, staring at me. The way the sunlight reflects off of him makes him look even more handsome than he already is. "Beatrice" he says softly, his voice hoarse yet beautiful. I snap out of daze and turn myself away from him. He sighs softly and I feel his warm body line up against mine. I turn and say, "Don't ever call me Beatrice." "Okay, Beatrice" he says teasingly and kisses me.

We lay there next to each other not wanting to leave each other's company. "What job are you going to pick today?" he asks. I look up to him and say, "I don't really know, you got any ideas?" "You could work with me in the control room and help me train initiates, but its your choice" I love how he's so considerate, he wants me to spend time with him, but still gives me the choice of picking what I would like. "But please don't pick guarding the fence, I would really hate to not see you everyday." "Then the fence it is" I say and get out of bed to get ready.

As I'm walking out the door he grabs my hand and looks at me with concern and says, "Are you really going to pick guarding the fence?" "No you silly, I was just messing with you." On hearing that he smiles and kisses my forehead.

We walk to the Pit where all of the initiates will be picking their jobs based on their ranking. Since I ranked first I get my choice of job and one of the best apartments in Dauntless. Although I may not need an apartment since I spend most of my time at Tobias's. I should ask him if I could permanently move into his place. Tobias wishes me good luck and goes to stand with his friends.

Max and Eric walk into the middle of the Pit and it take a few minutes for all the Dauntless to quite down. Once everyone is quite Max says, "Dauntless initiates, you have made us proud. Today you will be picking your jobs and will be assigned places to live. Choose wisely for you get only once. We will start with the top ranking initiates." I knew immediately that I was first.

"Tris" says Eric, "You have a choice of becoming one of the leaders, guarding the fence, a position at the control room, training initiates or any domestic work you would like." I turn around and look for Tobias's face, I see a faint smile creeping into his face, he hopes that I will pick the same job he has so that we could spend more time together, but I have different plans. I knew they tried to recruit Tobias for leadership but he turned it down for fear of having to face his father. I look at him, and he nods, a sign knowing that he will support me with whatever I choose. "I choose leadership. " I say firmly. Now I have a chance at taking Eric down and eradicating the initiation program that I had to face. "Very well" says Eric, "You-" before Eric can continue I cut him off and say "I also want to train transfers." He glares at me, his eyes cold. "Fine" he says definitely annoyed by me "You start Monday morning, be there. And you can train transfers." He finishes with a look saying that I better watch my back.

Christina and Will both pick to train Dauntless initiates, Uriah pick to work at the fence meaning we would see less of him, Peter chooses keeping the factionless apart which is good because he won't be around to bump into and it makes me feel a bit safer.

After everyone has picked a loud cheer goes up amongst Dauntless, Christina taps me on the shoulder and yells in my ear, "Uriah is hosting a party later tonight, you coming?" "Sure" I say. "Oh and invite that boyfriend of yours" she says with a smirk and I smile. Uriah walks up and says "You better be at my party, you're #1 and I need you there to make it the best party ever." "Okay" I say unconvincingly. I look around for Tobias but he's nowhere to be seen, I wonder where he went.


	3. Chapter 35

**Since I have nothing better to do here is another chapter, sorry it short but enjoy! and please review!**

**Chapter 35**

Tobias POV

"Tris" says Eric, "You have a choice of becoming one of the leaders, guarding the fence, a position at the control room, training initiates or any domestic work you would like." Tris looks at me, and I smile, I know she would pick a job where we are both together and I can protect her from Eric. She looks back at Eric and then back at me and I now. She seems to doubt herself, something I haven't seen from her. "I choose leadership." The moment those words are said I storm out and then sprint down the hallway, I'm not sure where exactly to go but I trust my legs to keep me going.

Soon I find myself at the train tracks, I hear rumbling behind me and I decide that I might as well take a ride on the train. I board the train and let myself slide down onto the floor. The rumbling of the train seems to soothe my anger.

I turn over what happened in the Pit. Why would Tris pick leadership? Why not spend time with me instead? Maybe she doesn't like me that much anymore. No it cannot be I love her and she loves me. Then why pick leadership? Does she want to meet my father and set things straight? No she cannot do that, he would kill her before I even knew it. Multiple questions run through my head but I could never come up with an answer for any of them.

I stand up and realize that I'm nearing Dauntless, I guess I must have rode all the way to the end of the rail but never noticed. As Dauntless nears I jump and make my way to my apartment. I hope Tris is there, I need to talk to her.

Tris POV

I walk back to my new apartment after not finding Tobias anywhere. I walk in and it's about the same size as Tobias's apartment, but is much darker than his. I wish I had more windows for light to come in like Tobias's.

The clock reads 4o'clock and Uriah's party isn't for another 4 hours so I decide to take a nap. I instantly fall asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 36

**I know this chapter is short and i really don't know how to make them any longer, but enjoy! ****and review!**

**Chapter 36**

Tris POV

I wake up to Christina shaking my shoulder saying something about a party. I sit up groggily and say "What!" it came out a little harsher than I wanted to because she jumped at my response. "You're late for Uriah's party, and if you don't show up he's going to break your door and drag you to the party" "And like you aren't" I say sarcastically. She looks very annoyed and I laugh. "C'mon we need to go, emphasis on the need!" I laugh and make my way to my small box of clothing that I have and put on an oversized sweatshirt and jeans. "Seriously no, no you are not coming like that" she says studying me from head to toe definitely disappointed with my outfit. "Christina please excuse me this one day." I whine, "Now lets go party!" that erases the scowl off her face and we make our way to Uriah's.

Tobias POV

As I make my way to the apartment I hear music from Zeke's place and I know that it's a party and that he would be disappointed if I didn't make an appearance even if I wasn't invited.

I walk in and everyone is having the time of their life. Zeke sure knows how to throw a part. I spot Zeke and make my way to him. I tap him on the shoulder he spins around and yells, "Oh look who finally decided to show up!" I give him a small smile. "Ladies and gentlemen this is Four only the best Dauntless out here!" He offers me a drink but I just wave it away. Right now I want to talk to Tris.

I walk around trying to find Tris, but instead I find Christina and by the way she's dancing I can tell she is drunk. She walks up to me and says "Your girlfriend is a party pooper, she left as soon as she got her" I thought she would stay longer, but then again Christina is drunk so I don't know how much I can trust her. "Do you know where she went?" I yell so that she can hear me over the loud music. "Yeah she went back to your place, say you're kinda cute." I didn't even want to hear what came next all I wanted to do was get to my apartment and talk to Tris.


	5. Chapter 37

**Just wanted to let you guys know that once i start school i won't be updating my stories as often as i am doing right now. so bear with me and here is another chapter. enjoy!**

**Chapter 37**

Tris POV

Christina and I walk to Uriah's place, and from the sound of the music I knew that I didn't want to be there, but to make Christina and Uriah happy I decided to say for a while. Damn my Abnegation for making me stay. I walk in and the music is so loud that it hurts my ears. Uriah walks to us with a bottle of whiskey in his hand, I can tell he is already drunk. "So you decided to finally come! Here have some." He shoves the bottle to Christina and walks away. I just shrug and make my way to the couch where no one is sitting.

Everyone around me seems to having a good time except me, all I worry about is where Tobias is and why did he leave? I get up to find Christina, once I find her I tell her that I'm leaving. "You're a party pooper you know" half her words are slurred because she is utterly drunk. I just nod and leave.

Not wanting to be anywhere else I walk to Tobias's apartment. I open the door and no one is there so I curl up on the bed and fall asleep.

Tobias POV

I walk into the apartment and I find Tris sleeping on the bed. Every time I need to talk to her she's sleeping. I look at the clock and it reads 12 o'clock, I realize that I've been away for 7 hours, so I decide to sleep.

I lie down on the bed next to Tris, she turns towards me, wraps her arm around my waist, I kiss her forehead and fall asleep as well.

Tris POV

I open my eyes and I see Tobias sleeping, my heart swells, he's safe. I cuddle closer to him and he tightens he grip around my waist, it hurts but I feel safe.

"Tris" he says "Mhm" comes my reply, "Why did you pick leadership?" I pull away from him and look into his blue eyes. I wake up and he asks me that question, of all the questions in the world he asks me that. I quickly get off the bed and go have a shower. I let the warm water run along my back as I try to figure how I am going to respond to Tobias's question.

I walk out and he's still on the bed. He sits up and I go sit on the edge of the bed. "So am I going to get an answer?" he says without meeting my eyes. "Yes" I mumble. "The reason why I picked leaderships is because I don't want future initiates to go through the training that I had to go through, it's tough physically and emotionally." At this point I remember Al and wince but I continue. "I also don't want Eric to be a leader because if he is there is no way that any Divergent initiates or us will be safe. Also if I can I want to take Marcus down for what he did to you, he doesn't deserve to be a leader, he may deceive everyone into believing that he is great but I will not stand for that because I've seen what he did to you." Tears start forming but I blink them away. I look up and see Tobias smiling, "Once a stiff always a stiff" I punch him playfully. I'm glad that he isn't mad at me. "Oh and I also will be training transfers with you." At this he presses his lips to mine. My brain goes on autopilot and my hands find its way to his neck, he pulls me onto the bed and next thing I know is that he's on top of me. He kisses my neck, my cheek and then fits his lips to mine.


	6. Chapter 38

**SO here is another chapter and i hope it is long enough for you guys. And reviews would be great!**

**Chapter 38**

Tris POV

So today is my first day of work. I don't know what awaits me but I know that I am ready for anything that Eric decides to throw at me.

I walk into Max's office and sit on one of the chairs. "Well good morning Tris." "Morning" I mumble. "Well, well isn't someone a little grumpy today?" Eric says. I didn't even notice him in the room, what was wrong with me, I usually notice that kind of stuff, especially if it's Eric. "Eric" Mac says in a stern voice, I'm guessing that Eric has finally got on his nerves, which would make it easier for me to get him out of here.

"So are you ready to be a leader?" asks Max. "I was born ready." I say with a smirk. "Well that's good, Eric here will take you through all the classes that you have to go through before you can actually become a leader. It is a 2-week process and if you get through all of the training you will become one of the leaders here at Dauntless. During that time if you find someone not following the rules of Dauntless you are more than welcome to report it to either me or Eric and we will take care of them, but you are not allowed to make decisions on your own."

Max points to the door and I get up to lead. "Oh and Tris, be careful." At this he looks at Eric. I immediately know that Eric has done something to make sure that no one would make it into leadership, but I will make sure that I get into leadership. Nobody needs to follow his orders, he is a mean, ruthless and a big coward.

I walk out and follow Eric to the first room. "Here you will learn all the rules of Dauntless and every other faction." I follow him to the next room, which was filled with computer, "I'm guessing you learn how to program here?" I say, "I didn't know Stiffs were smart, no wait your brother transferred to Erudite, you should be in Erudite too, closer to family, not Dauntless" comes his reply. He cannot learn that Erudite was one of my results, although I'm pretty sure he knows that I am Divergent and how does he know about my brother. I will have to keep a watch on him from now on.

After the tour of the headquarters is done I was free to do whatever I wanted to. Tobias wasn't going to be back until the end of the day, which means I have a few hours to myself, so I decide to go get a tattoo.

I walk in and find Tori. "Hey so I heard you picked leadership" she turns to me, "Now why would a normal person pick that?" she says lightly. "But remember I'm not normal right?" I reply. She pulls me to the back of the shop where no one is there and says harshly, "What were you thinking? You just put yourself and every other Divergent in danger! Do you not think of the consequences of your actions?" She's right I just put Tobias in danger, and if Eric really did find out that we are Divergent then we are dead. Why do I not think stuff through? "But I actually want to kick Eric out. I don't believe he's here because he wants to, I feel like he's working for Jeanine." She loosens her grip on my hand, which had turned red. "Well if you plan on taking him down you will have to be very strategic, and extremely careful." I just nod and walk back to the chair. "So what tattoo would you like?" "Um" I never really thought of what tattoo I wanted. "How about a quote?" I ask. "Sure. Just tell me where and what the quote is."

I decided to get it on the small of my back where no one can see it and no one will ask about it. After it's done Tori reads it out loud, "Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up. Never heard this quote before. Where did you find this?" "Oh I just overheard someone say it" I don't want anyone to know that the quote originally came from Tobias.

Tori finishes the tattoo and I head to my apartment. I walk in hoping to find Tobias but he isn't back, so I decide to take a nap. Tomorrow the actual training starts, I hope I can keep up or I might never get Eric out.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 39

**So I my goal of getting reviews isn't going to work but i don't want to let down the guys who are following my story. It's more or less along the lines of Veronica Roth's book but it was revealed much later. so here is another chapter so review and let me know how it is! i will be posting another chapter tomorrow!**

**Chapter 39**

Tobias POV

By the time I wake up Tris has already gone. I flop back onto the bed and it creaks under my weight. I probably should get another bed before this gives away and I have no place to sleep on. I quickly get out of bed, have a shower and head to the control room. The best part about the control room is that I can watch everything that goes on in Dauntless. Since Tris has decided that she is going to be one of the Dauntless leaders, I have no way of protecting her from Eric, but with the help of camera set up in Dauntless headquarters I can keep a watch on what is going on in and make sure that Eric isn't trying to harm Tris in any way.

I can see Eric taking her to different rooms. I can see their lips move but I cannot hear what they are saying. Tris is strong, she can take care of herself, but it makes me feel better knowing that she is safe. They finish the tour and Tris heads to the tattoo shop. I start watching Eric. I don't know why but I start recording what ever he is doing. He walks back to his office and sits at his desk, here I turn the volume up so I can hear what he is saying.

"You know maybe picking you to do my work was a wrong idea. When do you plan on getting Max on the plan" says a female voice, I feel like I've heard it somewhere before, "Yes I know I am working on it! You need to give me more time Jeanine. Tris has picked leadership and Max has put me on duty to make sure she gets all the proper training! I don't have time to talk to Max." he yells. "Well you better figure something out soon or I might just send another person to do our work for us." "No I promise you I will get Max on this plan. With that Stiff and her boyfriend poking their noses around it's going to get hard for Max to agree to give the serum to everyone." He holds up a vial and says, "It's a serum to build war machines! Not for simulations! How am I going to lie to him and tell him it's for simulations, even if they are for simulations not everyone in Dauntless will get it! And the Divergent are immune to this serum if you didn't know!" "I know that and I am working on it and I don't care how you tell Max, just get it done, you have 1 week if you cannot do it I will send another person" Jeanine yells. Surprised by her reaction Eric jumps in his chair, so he isn't as strong and brave as he shows off. "Okay" "Good, now if you excuse me I need to go spread that story even more." "Sometimes it's hard to believe that you are my son." Eric sighs and leans back into his chair. I stop recording pull the tape out and stuff it into my jacket pocket.

I need to show this to Tris as soon as possible, we cannot have a war now. Since she is training for leadership maybe she can show this to Max. She will have to work fast though as she has only one week.

I search the screens looking for Tris. I don't see her face on any of the screens so she probably must be at my place. I look at the clock and see that I've been here 2 hours longer than my shift. I grab the laptop that was given to me when I first started working here and make my way to my apartment. I open the door to my place and instantly I know its empty so I make my way to Tris's place.

As I'm walking to Tris's apartment, which is all the way at the other end of Dauntless, I run the conversation between Eric and Jeanine over and over again in my head. Why would Erudite want to give a serum to everyone in Dauntless. Does it have any connection to the stories they are spreading? Although it is true they cannot prove it, and Marcus would definitely deny hitting me as a child and that's why I transferred. But Tris and her brother, they were never beaten as children, or maybe they were. But Tris shows no sign of being beaten as a child. They probably defacted because they wanted to not because they were beaten as children, I defacted because I had to get away from my father, I couldn't live with him. The thought of still living in Abnegation makes me shudder. I guess I'm still not strong enough to go meet my father face to face.

As I am walking it dawns on me that every faction has a serum so why is Erudite creating another serum for Dauntless? Dauntless are fine with the serum they have. The serum we use is only for simulations so what other serum are they making? Eric mentioned something about building war machines. Why does Erudite want an army? I stop walking. It hits me that they are building an army, and who would be better than Dauntless? But how would they get the serum to work? The serum works with the help of a transmitter and a computer, unless they have developed a long-range transmitter. This scares me even more I need to talk to Tris immediately.

**Dun dun dahhhhh so here Eric is Jeanine's son! so tell me if its good or no! if you don't like it, it shall be cut! soooo REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! love you all!**


	8. Chapter 40

**Okay so i didn't keep my word about posting the chapter, i am sorry. but none the less here is the next chapter!**

Tris POV

I hear a knock on the door. If it was Christina she would already be sitting on my couch, so if she isn't here then it's Tobias. "It's open" I yell. He opens the door cautiously. I know that something is wrong, so I put the book I was reading down and walk into my bedroom, which is the darkest room of all the rooms even with a small lampshade.

"Hey" he says and sits on my bed. "Hey. How was your day?" I ask, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he smiles. "Well I am going to go ahead and pretend that you asked me that question. My day was good, a little to mysterious for a first day, but I have a feeling that Max doesn't want Eric to be a leader anymore and I also have a feeling that Eric is working for Jeanine. Why do you have a laptop with you? I thought only leaders and leaders in training could have one." He smiles and says, "Good so you have been paying attention." I give him a very questioning and hurtful look of course I pay attention. If I wasn't how would I know stuff. He laughs and his face turns hard.

"Okay so this is what I recorded when I was at work today, and I have a feeling you already know this." He turns his laptop on and shows me a video of Eric in his office. "You know maybe picking you to do my work was a wrong idea. When do you plan on getting Max on the plan" says a female voice, I feel like I've heard it somewhere before, "Yes I know I am working on it! You need to give me more time Jeanine. Tris has picked leadership and Max has put me on duty to make sure she gets all the proper training! I don't have time to talk to Max." he yells. "Well you better figure something out soon or I might just send another person to do our work for us." "No I promise you I will get Max on this plan. With that Stiff and her boyfriend poking their noses around it's going to get hard for Max to agree to give the serum to everyone." He holds up a vial and says, "It's a serum to build war machines! Not for simulations! How am I going to lie to him and tell him it's for simulations, even if they are for simulations not everyone in Dauntless will get it! And the Divergent are immune to this serum if you didn't know!" "I know that and I am working on it and I don't care how you tell Max, just get it done, you have 1 week if you cannot do it I will send another person" Jeanine yells. Eric jumps in his chair. "Okay" "Good, now if you excuse me I need to go spread that story even more." "Sometimes it's hard to believe that you are my son." Eric sighs and leans back into his chair. I stop recording pull the tape out and stuff it into my jacket pocket.

I rub my hand over my face. So my instincts were right, Eric is working for Jeanine. I think the color from my face must have drained out because Tobias asks "Hey you okay? You seem a little pale" "Yeah I'm fine, could you get me a glass of water?" "Yeah sure" he gets up and walks to the kitchen.

I get up and walk around the room. This is the perfect thing that I need to bring Eric down, but will it be enough. Tomorrow I will be learning the faction rules, I will have to make sure that I go through every single rule and see if there is one about leaders leaking information about one faction to another.

Tobias walks in with a glass of water and hands it to me. "Thanks" I say and sit back on the bed. "So what are we going to do?" he asks. I take another sip before answering, "We are going to kick Eric out of Dauntless.

Tobias put his hand on my back and says, "If you need any help, I'll be right here. But right now you need to sleep. You can figure this out in the morning. And you have a week before Jeanine plans on doing anything, and with Eric busy chauffeuring you around I highly doubt he'll have time to talk to Max." I nod and flop onto the bed. Tobias takes his place next to me.

As usual I curl up next to him and close my eyes. Tobias's is right I have a week to figure this out, and I'm going to have to figure this out soon or everyone might be in danger. I get so lost in my thoughts that I have to listen to Tobias's steady heartbeat to keep mine from bursting out of its ribcage, eventually I give in to a deep slumber.

**Just saying i've started school so i won't be able to update often but let me know if you like the story! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 41

**Shoutout to the two awesome followers who wrote reviews! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! and since it 1 in the morning and i have nothing else to do here is another chapter. Please tell me if you like it! And don't forget to Review!**

**Chapter 41**

Tris POV

I wake up to the sound of the shower running. Everything rushes into my head. Jeanine. Eric. Serum. People getting hurt. It rushed in so fast that I get dizzy. I didn't know that knowing something that would put one at danger would get someone dizzy. Tobias walks out with his hair sticking out everywhere and I laugh. "What? Its not my fault my hair has a mind of it's own." I laugh even harder and fall back onto the bed. He chuckles and walks into the kitchen. I stop laughing and go have a shower.

Today I will have to pay a lot of attention to the rules of all the factions that I am going to learn. Part of me feels excited that I might finally be getting rid of Eric and part of me feels terrified for what reason even I don't know. I get out of the shower and walk into the kitchen. Tobias hands me a cup of coffee. "So how do you plan on taking Eric down?" his voice turns cold at the mention of Eric's name. "Honestly I don't know. Today I will learn about the rules of all the factions, and if I am lucky enough Eric will be charged with leaking information about one faction to another or betraying his own faction so that they can be used as Erudite's personal body guards." I start trembling so I set the coffee mug on the kitchen counter and Tobias pulls me into a hug. I wrap my hands around his waist and hold on to stop my trembling's but I cannot, so he tightens his hug and I stop. He fits his lips to mine and I feel safe. He starts to pull away but I don't let him get to far before I pull him back, he gives in for a while then pulls away and says, "You might want to get going, don't want to annoy Eric on the second day now do we?" I smile. "Do me a favor and see if Eric plans on making any more calls with Jeanine." I say, "Will do." He replies and kisses me on the forehead.

I make my way to Dauntless headquarters, and waiting for me at the doors is Eric. "So you finally decided to show up." He says. I don't reply just nod to the doors. I want to get this over with as much as he wants to. We walk into the first room and waiting for me are 5 large books and 5 smaller books. "These are copies of the rules from every faction. You are to study and understand most of these rules. On the table across from them are 5 smaller books, which emphasize the main rules that most of the factions follow, you are supposed to know every rule in those books. You are more than welcome to browse the bigger books but I say stay away from them. Since you are the only initiate, and Stiff" he adds, "that choose leadership you can learn on your own speed and time. And don't come crying to be like a little baby saying you want out, even if you do want out good luck with that." Saying that he walks out of the room and I am left alone.

Why would he say that? Did Max really want him to get out and me to stay? If that was the case then I won't let Max down, because I want Eric out as much as he does. I walk over to the big books every cover had the symbol and name of the faction. To go through all the rules in these books will take me forever. I think I might need Christina's help to sort through all the rules.

I start with the smaller books, and as I flip through the pages I see similar rules, everyone will follow the dress code, they will follow and respect their leaders, no one is allowed to go visit his or her family member if they are in another faction.

I keep flipping through the pages but don't find a single rule about betraying another faction. I give out a heavy sigh and lie on the ground. The cold ground cools my body. I look at the clock and realize that it's past 4. I skipped lunch! At that very instant my stomach growls. I make my way to the cafeteria and grab a muffin and then make my way to the control room.

I open the control room door and see Tobias sitting there, he turns around and looks surprised. "I need your help" I say. He looks at the clock nods, shuts his computer off and walks out. "Did Eric do anything to you?" he says studying me from head to toe. "No I just need help to carry books from the headquarters to your apartment." He looks confused but just nods and follows me.

We walk into the room where I'd just been and stares at the 5 large books. "Why do you need those?" he asks, "I'll explain later" comes my reply. He picks up 3 of the books and I pick the remaining 2 and we make our way to his apartment.

I dump the books on the floor next to the couch. "Mind explaining to me why I had to carry 3 massive books through Dauntless." I have a feeling that he's a little embarrassed for making him do that. "Um well I'm hoping these books will have the answer to taking Eric down" I say. "Are you seriously going to go through each and every single book?" "Yes! I have to otherwise how can I prove that he is guilty?" I say getting a little annoyed now. "You alone are going to go through it all?" "No I'm going to ask Christina to help with Candor since she is from Candor, Will to help with Erudite, I myself will go through Abnegation and Dauntless." "So you're not going to need any of my help?" at this point I definitely know that he wants to help and I haven't given him anything to do. "Um you can go thought Dauntless if you'd like to" he grabs my shoulders roughly, "Tris you have one week, if you're not ready by then, then all of us will be in danger!" I look into his blue eyes and all the anger dissipates from me, "I know, I know. But I need you to watch Eric, you cannot do that if you are going through every single book here!" I yell. He steps back, "Okay I'll keep an eye on Eric. You might want to get Christina and Will and explain what exactly you plan on doing." Saying that he walks out slamming the door behind him. He clearly is upset with me, but I cannot deal with him right now I have bigger issues to deal with. I sigh and sit on the couch.

**Oh and if you have any ideas/suggestions i am open to them all! PM me or post it in a comment! THANKS! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 42

**Here is another chapter! I hope you guys like it! The bolded part is a part that I took out from one of Veronica Roth's book and i personally do like that quote very much. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 42**

Tris POV

I stare at the books on the floor. Tobias is right I have very little time, and if I'm not ready by the end of the week then we are all in danger, of what I'm not sure. I walk to Christina's apartment, she and Will are now living together. I realized that I haven't spoken to either of them since the day we choose our jobs. Oh she's so going to be mad at me.

I knock on the door and someone from inside yells, "It's open!" I walk in and I see Christina sitting on the couch and Will wiping his hair with a towel. "Oh look who finally decided to show up" she says, definitely mad at me then smiles and says, "So what have you and Four been up to?" Will looks at me with an apologetic smile. I make my way to her couch and look her straight in the eye and say, "I need your help."

We make our way back to Tobias's apartment. As soon as we walk in Will stops halfway to the books looking surprised and excited and says, "Where did you get these books from? I've never seen such large books before. Well I have but never the rules for every single faction. Wait I didn't know every faction had so many rules!" Christina and I look at him like he had transformed from his Dauntless self to his old Erudite self. "What don't look at me like that, you know I'm from Erudite and it's hard to let go of habits, plus it been forever since I last saw or read a book!" he exclaims. Christina and I both laugh, I wish I had spent more time with them.

"Okay so what's the emergency?" Christina asks. "Here" I show them the video of Eric talking to Jeanine. "Okay still not seeing why you dragged me here, and why there are 5 massive books with the faction names on it!" She says. Before I can explain Will starts, "Because she wants us to help her find the law that Eric broke so that he can be kicked out of office!" the last part comes out excited. "Okay lets start, I'll take Erudite, Christina you take Candor, Amity doesn't need to be covered, Tris you cover Abnegation and…wait who's going to cover Dauntless?" Will says excitedly. "Woah woah woah, slow down bookworm" Christina says. Will gives her a hurt expression. Before they break out into a fight and they are useless to me I say, "So I know Will is going to help me but Christina are you willing to help me?" "You are trying to kick the most hated person in Dauntless out of office, of course I want to help!" she exclaimes. "Okay lets get started, we have a lot to cover."

We sit for hours, reading taking notes, marking pages that are important, getting up for a mug of coffee. Since the rules aren't categorized we have to go through each of them page by page. Will seems to be enjoying it and Christina has no expression on her face, I have never seen her so committed to anything. But I guess if she really wants to beat someone she's committed.

I keep working, making notes on anything that may help me, but all I can find are rules that repeat over and over again just written differently, I find one line in the Abnegation book that catches my eye, **'To project always outwards, Until I disappear' (taken from The World of Divergent The Path to Allegiant)** I don't know why but I somehow connect to that line very much.

By the time Tobias walks in the three of us have finished at least quarter of the books. "Woah to many papers here" Tobias says. I look around me and I notice that I have scribbled notes on every piece of paper and I see that Christina and Will have done the same thing. I laugh, "I guess we got carried away in our work that we didn't bother about neatness" everyone laughs. "So have you guys had any luck?" he asks. "Not really" Christina and I say together. Will hands me a stack of papers and says, "You might want to have a look at this Tris." I glance at them, he has very neat handwriting compared to my scribbles, "They aren't very important but it might be useful. Anyways I am exhausted." He says. "Yeah me too, reading is a lot of work." Christina adds. "Thanks a lot guys, and I may need to borrow both of you again tomorrow." Christina groans and drags Will out the door, "See you tomorrow and good night" Will yells before they are out of earshot.

I flop onto the couch and papers go flying everywhere, I sigh, this is going to take some time to sort through everything. Tobias sits next to me, "Have you eaten anything?" I realize that the last time I ate something was breakfast. I shake my head and he pulls out a muffin that was in a bag he was carrying. "Here eat, you need to live if you're going to be doing this much work." I munch on my muffin as Tobias picks the papers up. "Do you think Eric will have something about the serum on his computer?" I ask. I don't even know where that came from it just came out. Tobias stiffens, "I never thought of that" he quickly grabs his computer, types in some commands, I recognize some commands that he types are meant for hacking, it takes me some time to figure it out but eventually I get it – he's trying to hack into Eric's computer. "Any luck?" I ask after he stops typing. "No, Eric may be dumb but Jeanine is smart enough to make sure no one can see what is on his computer, meaning there must be files about the serum on the computer." "So how can we get access to his computer?" I ask. "I have an idea but I don't know if it's going to work, I'm going to have to break into their security and it isn't going to be easy, so I guess…" he starts mumbling codes to himself, I sit there staring at him, he looks at ease even though he's been working all day. I cuddle up on the corner of the couch and close my eyes.

**I hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoy writing these chapters. Please please please review, I would like to know if what I am writing is good or if its just a waste of my time. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 43

**Okay so this is probably the longest chapter i have written and i hope its great. i still haven't figured out what will happen next after this chapter so just a heads up its going to be some time before i post the next chapter. i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 43**

Tris POV  
I wake up to find Tobias passed out on the couch, with the laptop on the coffee table. I guess he must have been up all night typing code so that we could hack into Eric's computer. I quietly get up and go have a shower.

When I finish I see Eric standing in the doorway. "Nice place you got, except for the papers strewn everywhere." He says pointing to all the papers from the work Christina, Will and I were doing yesterday. "What do you want?" I ask, "Well I just wanted to tell you that you have the day off, because I have some other business to attend to. So enjoy your pathetic day." He says and walks out slamming the door behind him. Tobias wakes up by the sound of the door slamming and stands in his fighting position. I laugh because he takes everything so seriously. He relaxes and asks, "What happened?" "Eric just came to tell me that I have the day off, and then he walked out waking you from your deep slumber." I say with a smirk. "I honestly do not know how to reply to that" he says and I end up laughing on the couch.

Tobias and I both walk to the dining room, I sit at our usual table while he goes to grab us breakfast. I slide in next to Christina, "OH hey! I thought you would never wake up!" "Well surprise I'm here!" just then Tobias sits across from me and hands me my cup of coffee and a muffin.

Uriah stands up on a chair and says, "Okay now that everyone is here I have an announcement to make. We are all going to go zip lining!" Everyone at the table cheers, including Tobias, which is surprising. He looks at me and nods, meaning he'll explain it later. "And after that we will all get drunk!" the cheers get louder. "Everybody be here tonight at 9, if you are not here I am going to assume that you do not enjoy my company and here on will stop talking to me" everyone laughs and Uriah falls off his chair and everyone laughs harder.

As everyone is walking out I pull Christina to the side, "Hey I um was…" she completes the question for me, "Was wondering if Will and I would help you read through those stupid books again." I smile, I love it when she knows exactly what I want to say. "Sure we'd be happy to help, I mean you are after all trying to take down Eric!" I give her a hug, which is rare because I'm still not used to the idea of hugging, "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me!"

Christina said that she would come after lunch to help me so I walk back to the apartment having nothing else to do. I walk in and I see Tobias sitting on the couch typing on the laptop. "Hey I thought you had to work today" I say, "Oh yeah they gave me the day off" he replies without looking at me. I find it weird that both of us have the day off, I try to think of a possible situation where that would happen but I just push it aside.

"So what are you working on?" I ask, "The program that will enable me to gain access to Eric's computer. And I'm done, all I need you to do now is to go to Eric's computer and install it on his hard drive." "Um okay, I'll do that tomorrow." "No!" he exclaims and I jump at his reply, "We need to go now he's not in his office and the faster we get the information the faster he gets out of here." "But won't we be caught?" "No I've disabled the cameras in his office and the way to his office. Here" he tosses me a flash drive, "The file is on that, all we have to do is install it on the computer and we should be able to see what he has on his computer." "Fine" I answer not really wanting to walk into Dauntless headquarters.

We both walk out and make our way to Dauntless Headquarters. As we cross the Pit I notice that it isn't as busy as it usually is. It bothers me because I feel like Eric is behind this.

As we approach Dauntless headquarters there are two guards standing with guns. Eric must be talking to Max otherwise there wouldn't be this much security, and like he said with us poking around he couldn't talk to Max. We walk up to them. One of them says, "Sorry but we can't let you through, Max's orders" Max? He would never do something like this, furthermore proves that Eric is behind this. "Oh okay well I am a leader in training and if you don't let me through I will make sure that you end up with the factionless, or better outside the fence" I say with venom in my voice. "I'm sorry but my orders come directly from Max not some puny little girl. When he said that I kneed him in the groin and punched him square on the jaw that sent him flying then I kicked him repeatedly until Tobias roughly drags me away and holds my shoulders. I didn't know that much anger could build up inside me. "Hey look at me, he's out cold now let's get moving" I nod, we quickly grab their guns and jog to Eric's office, our boots making slapping noises with every step.

We make our way to Eric's office looking in every direction to see if there are any other guards. We reach the hallway where Eric's office is and there are two guards standing outside the door. We need to get them out without killing anyone. I remember there is another hallway from the other end.

I quickly make a plan in my head as to how this will play out, I'm not going to have much time but this has to work. I tell Tobias the plan and he makes his way to the other hallway. He will distract and lead them to the other end of the building, which will give me enough time to install the program onto Eric's computer.

I hear shots and I see the guards running in the direction of the shots. Tobias has them now I have about 5 minutes before anyone gets back. I quickly make my way to the computer on his table and I insert the flash drive. Tobias said that it would take at least 2 minutes before the program gets installed. I see multiple files open and close, when no more files open I guess the installation is done and I pull the flash drive out.

I look up to see Max shocked and Eric standing with his arms crossed staring at me and beside them four guards two of which are beat up and are holding Tobias with a slight bruise developing on his jaw. I guess he couldn't get away from them, but he didn't let them go without a good fight. "Put them in the dungeons" says Eric. "Wait! Do you have anything to say before you go to the dungeons?" asks Max giving me an apologetic look, "Eric is lying, and that you shouldn't believe everything he says, that is all I have to say" I say, "Put them in the dungeons!" Eric yells and then the guards drag Tobias and I to the dungeons.

It's a long walk and I was exhausted, I somehow manage to make it there. The guards put us both in one cell, lock it and leave. I walk to one corner slide down and close my eyes. What went wrong? Will Max be smart enough to realize that Eric is hiding something. Will we ever get out of here? Will I ever become Dauntless leader? I look up and I see Tobias looking at me. Is he mad at me? I dragged him here and I need to get him out he should not be here, I created this mess.

**Please review and if you have any ideas/suggestions as to where i should head from here on please please please let me know.**


	12. Chapter 44

**So here is the next chapter, its a little short but i hope you guys like it! and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 44**

Tris POV

I must have fallen asleep because when I wake up Tobias is sleeping next to me with his head on my shoulder. Guess he needs to be taken care of also. In spite of everything I smile, close my eyes and go back to sleep.

I wake up and I see Tobias eating a piece of bread. I try to speak but nothing comes out. "Here have some" he hands me a bottle of water. I drink it and it soothes my parch throat. I pick up the second piece of bread that is on the plate and piece-by-piece I eat. Once we finish I break the silence by asking, "So has anyone come?" "Only the guy who gave us food" he says. I can see that he's hiding something, but why? If it is important he would tell me, but he does not want to tell me this. I shrink back into my corner and shut the world out.

There has to be a way out of here I'm positive about it. I try to remember the path we took to come here, but then I was so tired that I didn't pay attention to it. Also I did not know that Dauntless had dungeons.

It seems like hours since Tobias and I last spoke. He paces the small cell, I can see that his back muscles are tense. "Four?" I say, not wanting to reveal his real name incase somebody is listening. He looks at me and his face softens, he sits next to me and pulls me onto his lap. Holding back tears I start blabbering, "I am so sorry I got you into this mess, I should have come alone, I–" he cuts me off with a kiss. "Shhhhh I'd rather be here with you than worried about where you are." I nod and tears stream out. He wipes them away with is hand and I lay my head on his shoulder. He pulls me into his lap and holds me so tight that I can't breathe, but I like it, eventually I fall asleep again.

I wake up to the sound of footsteps, I open my eyes and see two guards open the door to the cells. "Max wants to speak to both of you" we get up and follow him to Dauntless headquarters.

We walk into Max's office and sitting there are the faction leaders, Johanna Reyes from Amity, Jack Kang from Candor, and Marcus from Abnegation Jeanine Matthews seems to be missing. I feel Tobias stiffen next to me. "To-" Marcus starts, "Four" Tobias replies.

Everyone looks from Tobias to Marcus, I need to break the tension before they figure out that they are related. "You called us here?" I say, "Yes, we have discovered that Erudite were planning on attacking Abnegation by using Dauntless soldiers under a serum that would allow Erudite to control them." "And how did you figure that out?" I ask sternly. "I always had my suspicions about Eric, and the way Jeanine kept telling me how to run my faction made me suspicious but I never paid it much attention, that is until we had to pick a new leader. I was getting tired of Eric and I thought that you would make a great leader, which through your acts you have proven right."

"We don't need your back story, just tell us why we are here!" Tobias almost yells. Max looks at him and continues, "When you broke into Eric's office I knew he was hiding something, and when you told me not to trust him I decided to trust you because I trust your judgment rather than his harsh judgment." He holds up a tape and looks at Tobias, he's hiding something, "You also left your tape on the ground. When I watched the recording I had Eric arrested and he had his trial. He is found guilty for multiple reasons, one being betraying his faction to another. He will now be sent outside the fence as his punishment as the level of crime he has committed is the highest."

I was satisfied upon hearing that. "What about Jeanine?" I ask, "Jeanine has gone into hiding ever since she found out about Eric's trial, the entire city has been asked to report any sightings of her. Also all the people who worked with her will be joining the factionless." I breathe a sigh of relief, all the tension that has built up within me for the past week comes out in the sigh, I sway a little, and I realize that I am exhausted. I feel Tobias's warm hand on my waist steadying me.

"For now I suggest that you go rest before you start your new job as Dauntless leader next Monday" Max says and he smiles. "I don't understand" I say. "The way you acted and risked your life to protect two faction says that you don't need any training to be a leader, you are mentally born to be a leader, and we—the faction leaders have agreed that you should be the new leader for Dauntless" says Johanna. I look at them bewildered. I just saved two factions. I am too exhausted to put all the pieces together. Marcus opens his mouth to say something, but sleep pulls me away from the world.


	13. Chapter 45

**hey guys! sorry i haven't updated in a while, school kinda took over my life, but i will try to post one chapter every week also i am soooo happy about the number of views that i got for my last chapter! over 800 in one day! thank you soo much for reading this! i love you all! this chapter is kinda short but i hope you enjoy it! (and read the little note i have for you at the bottom )**

**Chapter 45**

Tris POV

I open my eyes and all I see is white light. "Did I die?" I mumble. "If you did would I be here?" a voice says, I try to remember who that voice belongs to but I cannot. I turn my head and I see Tobias sitting on the edge of the bed. He smiles and says, "Hey there" I can feel his hand on my cheek and I kiss it.

I sit up with a bit of grunting and some help from Tobias, once I'm up I see Christina standing in the doorway. "Your boyfriend here wouldn't let me in until you woke up" she walks and stands next to the bed glaring at Tobias. He looks at me not wanting to leave me but I say, "Go I'll be fine, I'll talk to you later" he looks at Christina gives a final nod and walks out. "How long have I been here?" I ask. "About a day now, they said that you were dehydrated so that's why you fainted" she says, "Oh" is all I can say, before I fall back onto the bed.

"Say Uriah and Zeke are going zip lining tomorrow night, would you like to come?" I sit up with a jolt realizing that this was the first time Christina actually asked me if I wanted to do something. I hug her and she is surprised by the sudden hug. "I would love to come" I croak. She laughs and hands me a cup of water, "Here have some, you'll feel better" I drink the entire glass of water and set it down on the table beside the bed.

"Oh and we also need to go shopping once you feel better" I frown at this. "I hate you sometimes" I say smiling. She hugs me and says, "I know but hey you still love me! Anyways I need to get going, my shift starts soon, so let me know when you want to go shopping" with that she leaves the room and Tobias walks in.

"I hope she didn't drain all the energy out of you" he smiles. "Actually I'm feeling a little faint" I collapse onto my bed. "Tris! No, no, no this cannot be happening again" he says all to fast. I open my eyes and pull him to me, and kiss him, I'm surprised that I have that much strength to actually do that. He pulls away with a lost look in his eyes. "Don't ever do that to me again" he says softly. I laugh and kiss him again. This time when he pulls back his eyes are the light blue with a hint of darkness that I love. "Okay its time to go" he says.

Once we get to Tobias's apartment I walk directly to the bed and pull the covers over me so that I am wrapped up in it. Tobias makes himself a cup of coffee and sits next to me. Tobias and I look at each other for a while until he blushes and ducks his head down. I have never seen Tobias blush before. "Where did that come from?" I ask surprised. He looks at me and laughs, "A part of me even I didn't know still existed" "Say can I move in into your place, I spend so much time here that it seems pointless to have my own apartment" he looks at me bewildered, "Uh sure" he stutters. He gets up and goes to put his mug away.

Tobias sits on the couch, and I know something is wrong. I get up taking the bed covers with me and I sit on the couch across from him. "So what happened in the one that I was passed out on the hospital bed?" he chuckles. "There is a good and bad answer in that one question, what would you like to hear first?" he asks, "Lets go with good" He sighs, "Eric was put outside the fence and Dauntless celebrated" he smiles, "Jeanine was found-" he stops, "And?" I ask. "She was found dead amongst the factionless" "Oh" is all I can say. That wasn't good news but even though she was evil she did not deserve a death like that. "And the bad news?" I ask, "Marcus told everyone that he used to beat me up as a child." I stare at him not knowing how to respond.

**so did you like it?! i know i liked it! ^_^ let me know if its good or if you would like to see something happen!**

**ALSO**

**i hate to be one of those annoying people who say that the will post the next chapter only if they get a certain number of views, and i don't want to be one of those but even one comment will make my day! so please please review**


	14. Chapter 46

**hey guys! its been only a week but it feels like forever since i last updated. i kinda ran out of ideas so this is more of like a repeat of what happened with Tris except this is in Tobias's POV, and a awesome follower said that i should have something happen between Fourtris and Marcus, so that will happen soon, i am working on it and i hope you like this chapter (also this is the longest one i've ever written) AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**Chapter 46**

Tobias POV ******starts from where he distracted the guards******

Tris tells me the plan and I make my way to the other hallway. I hope I can give her enough time to install the program. I crouch close to the ground ready to run once I pull the trigger. I aim for the light and pull the trigger twice, I don't hear any glass shattering but it did make enough noise to get the guards attention. I turn and run, the guard who had the gun had empty cartridges! I can't believe I didn't check before I did anything. I hope Tris's gun has bullets in it to protect herself, I just hope that she won't have to shoot anyone.

I can hear the guards yelling at me to stop. I pick up my pace and turn down multiple hallways, I just hope I don't end up at a dead end. A few more hallways and that should be enough time for Tris, I turn down the final hallway and there is a wall. I turn around and the two guards have their guns pointed at me. I back up too the wall. I need to figure out a way out of this. "Drop the gun" says one of them. They are close enough that I could just swing the butt of the gun and that should allow me to keep running for a bit more.

I slowly touch the gun to the ground, before I can swing it, one of the guards tackles me to the ground, I punch him in the face and push him off of me, he stands up and I send a kick to his stomach, he hits the wall and slumps to the ground. The second guard tries to grab me from the back. I send my elbow flying into his jaw and he stumbles back, but still has his grip on my arm. I jab him in the stomach and his grip loosens, they must have been trained really well, I don't know how long I can last against someone this good. I grab his arm and send him flying over my shoulder into the wall. The other guard who was on the ground got up and punched me in the stomach. I guess these guys aren't going to be easy to beat. I try to send another punch to his jaw, but he was too fast and he sent another punch to my jaw. I stumble back and the second guard grabs both my hands and pushes me to the ground. "If you try anything else we wont hesitate to shoot" he says. I guess this is the first fight I actually lost.

They pull me up roughly, I try to wriggle out of their grip but I am unsuccessful. They take me back to Eric's office where Tris is, I hope she is gone by now. I walked, more like dragged to where Eric and Max are standing. I see a small blonde head beside the computer, what is she still doing here? She should have gone a long time ago! She looks up then looks at me and makes her way to Max.

"Put them in the dungeons" says Eric. "Wait!" Max stops her, "Do you have anything to say before you go to the dungeons?" he asks, she looks at me and back then says, "Eric is lying, and that you shouldn't believe everything he says, that is all I have to say" "Put them in the dungeons!" Eric yells and then the guards grab hold of her and drag both of us to the dungeons.

* * *

I knew that Dauntless had dungeons but I thought that it was a rumor just to scare all the initiates; I never knew that they actually existed. That's interesting this is one of the very few places that we do not see on the security cameras, I wonder why. I see Tris being dragged, she looks really tired, I guess it would be pointless to try to fight this guys if she is tired, plus they out number us 2 to 1.

We reach the dungeons and they put us in a cell and leave. Tris walks to a corner, slumps down and closes her eyes. The expression on her face looks like she is in pain. I look at her wanting to go comfort her, but then she opens her eyes, looks at me and then shuts it again. A few minutes later I can hear her steady breathing, and I know that she is asleep. I stare at the bars and try to see if there is a way out, I memorized the route on the way here so I think I should be able to get Tris and I out of here.

I try pulling on the bars to see if they would give away, but they are too rigid. I look up and I see that the metal goes all the way into the ceiling, and then I realize that it would be impossible to get out of here. I grit my teeth and go sit against the wall next to Tris. She looks peaceful when she is asleep. I yawn and I realize that I haven't slept all night, and running today did take out a bit from me. The dungeons are in an isolated place so I highly doubt anyone will come by so I close my eyes and rest against Tris's shoulder.

I sleep for what seems like forever but I guess it was a good rest, because when I get up I see Max standing in front of the cell. "How is she doing?" he asks, looking concerned. I am surprised he actually cares about her. "She's been sleeping for a while now" I reply. He nods and hands me two bottles of water and a loaf of bread. "I'm sorry but this was all I could get to you, Eric has tightened security everywhere and nobody is happy about it" he says staring at the ground. "But aren't you the leader of Dauntless? Shouldn't you be the one who calls all the shots?" I say angrily knowing that Eric is in power. "I know but there is nothing I can do, Eric is the Dauntless leader, I am just a figurehead who prevents certain actions from taking place, but even then I still am powerless."

I stare at him debating if I should tell him about what we suspect is on Eric's computer. I turn and I see Tris still fast asleep. Max turns to leave, "Wait!" I yell. He turns and looks at me questioningly. "I know you don't like Eric, and neither do we but we believe that there is something on Eric's computer that could put him out of Dauntless, also here" I pull the tape out of my jacket, "take this, watch it and then you will know everything, but please you have to do this." He takes the tape reluctantly, "I always knew you had it in you to be a leader, if you would still like to we have another spot open if you would like to be a leader." I shake my head and smile, "Thank you. But I am happy where I am." He nods and leaves, I hope he watches the tape, it is the only out of here.

I go back and sit next to Tris and stare at the bread he gave us. I lean my head against the wall and the cold calms me. We may be stuck here but we certainly may have a chance at living if Max keeps getting us food, but I don't know how long before he stops bringing us food. "Snap out of it, we will get out of here" I say to myself.

As if on cue Tris wakes up. She opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes, he hand flies to her throat. I offer her the bottle of water and say, "Here have some." She finishes half the bottle of water and picks up the other half loaf of bread that I left her and she eats it. I get up and start pacing the cell. We haven't spoken at all, I don't know if she is mad at me or she doesn't want to talk to me. I can see that she is conflicted and I want to go comfort her but I don't know if I should.

"So has anyone come?" she asks in a small voice. I don't want to tell her that Max came so I say, "Only the guy who gave us food" I must have said it harsher than I expected it to be because she shrinks back into her corner. I scare her. One of my fears, why do they have to be true. I wish I were not this strong because my own power scares me.

I pace the cell even faster, I do not like this quietness that Tris and I share, I want to talk to her but I am afraid that I will scare her. Once we get out of here I must assure her that I am not as scary as I seem.

"Four?" she says in a soft voice. I stop pacing and look at her, she looks like she is about to cry. I sit next to her and pull her into my lap, she is so small and fragile. I want to protect her from all the evil in the world but I cannot and I feel like I haven't done a good job being her boyfriend. "I am so sorry I got you into this mess, I should have come alone, I–" she says and before she can get any further I kiss her. Her lips are soft against mine, I don't want to stop but I need to convince her that we are going to be fine. Her words run over in my head. She got me into this mess? I volunteered to be in this mess. Once a Stiff always a Stiff. She starts shaking so I pull away and say, "Shhhhh I'd rather be here with you than worried about where you are." And it is true, I would rather be with her, or hunting anyone down that dared to hurt her. Tears start streaming down her face, I wipe them away as soon as they appear and I pull her into a tight hug.

She buries her face into my shoulder and soon I can hear her breathing evenly. "Tris?" I ask, I don't get a response, she probably must be asleep. I move around so that my back is against the wall.

It is cold in this cell and I guess Tris must feel it because she tried to cuddle even closer to me, so I remove my jacket and put it over her. I should probably sleep since I have nothing else to do. I rest my cheek on her head and I try to sleep.

I cannot sleep. I hope Max watches the tape I gave him and he believes what Tris told him before we were put here. Right now our future depends on Max, I just hope Eric doesn't get in the way.

* * *

I close my eyes and try to get some rest but my mind wanders too much. I look up and I see two guards walking to the cell. Tris wakes up as well. "Max wants to speak to both of you" says one of them, we both get up and follow him to Dauntless headquarters.

Did Max watch the video? If he did then why does he need to talk to us? We make our way to dauntless headquarters and we walk straight to max's office. We walk in and the first person I notice is Marcus, and the muscles in my back stiffen. What is he doing here? "To-" he starts, "Four" I snap back. I have lived all my life under his control and I am not going to let him take it away from me. Everyone in the room glances back and fourth between us.

"You called us here?" Tris says breaking the tension between Marcus and me. "Yes, we have discovered that Erudite were planning on attacking Abnegation by using Dauntless soldiers under a serum that would allow Erudite to control them." Max replies "And how did you figure that out?" Tris asks a little to harshly. "I always had my suspicions about Eric, and the way Jeanine kept telling me how to run my faction made me suspicious but I never paid it much attention, that is until we had to pick a new leader. I was getting tired of Eric and I thought that you would make a great leader, which through your acts you have proven right."

"We don't need your back story, just tell us why we are here!" I almost yell, I hate being in the same room as Marcus. Max looks at me surprised by my outburst and continues, "When you broke into Eric's office I knew he was hiding something, and when you told me not to trust him I decided to trust you because I trust your judgment rather than his harsh judgment." He holds up a tape, "You also left your tape on the ground." He looks at me and continues, I hope Tris doesn't notice the look, "When I watched the recording I had Eric arrested and he had his trial. He is found guilty for multiple reasons, one being betraying his faction to another. He will now be sent outside the fence as his punishment as the level of crime he has committed is the highest."

He was leaving but he wasn't dead I would love to kill him myself, he shouldn't be allowed to live, even if it's outside the fence. "What about Jeanine?" Tris asks breaking my thoughts, "Jeanine has gone into hiding ever since she found out about Eric's trial, the entire city has been asked to report any sightings of her. Also all the people who worked with her will be joining the factionless." Hiding? Jeanine Matthews, I never though she would be running for her life. Tris breaths a sigh of relief, I can tell that she is tired because she sways backwards like she's going to drop dead. I put my hand on her waist and steady her.

"For now I suggest that you go rest before you start your new job as Dauntless leader next Monday" Max says and he smiles. Tris takes some time to reply before she says "I don't understand". Sometimes the smartest people find it hard to understand simple things, I look at my feet and smile. "The way you acted and risked your life to protect two faction says that you don't need any training to be a leader, you are mentally born to be a leader, and we—the faction leaders have agreed that you should be the new leader for Dauntless" says Johanna. Tris stands still, I can feel her body going limp. "To- Four," Marcus corrects himself, "You should get some rest too, you look tired as well" at that point Tris collapses. Before she hits the ground I have her in my arms and I am running to the infirmary. I can hear Marcus shouting but Max should be able to keep him out of my way for a while. I just hope Tris is okay, she better not die on me.

I am sitting in the waiting room with Christina. Marlene said that Tris was dehydrated and that she will be out for a day or two. It's been a day since Tris was awake. Marlene walks out and says, "She's waking up, do you want to go in?" I nod and follow her, Christina follows me. I stop in the doorway and I see Tris lying peacefully on the bed. "Go ahead I'll wait out here" Christina says, I nod and walk in.

Her eyes flutter open and in a hoarse voice she says mumbles, "Did I die?" I smile and say, "If you did would I be here?" she turns her head towards me, "Hey there" I say and put my hand on her cheek, she feels so small, yet so strong. She tries to sit up and I help her. She stares at the door, "Your boyfriend here wouldn't let me in until you woke up" says Christina and she glares at me, I look at Tris not wanting to leave her since she just got up, "Go I'll be fine, I'll talk to you later" she says I nod and leave.

I walk outside and sign some papers for Tris's release, as I make my way back to the room as Christina is leaving and she says, "That girl of yours is one heck of a pain" she laughs and leaves. I wonder what made her say that. I walk in and I see Tris staring at her hands. "I hope she didn't drain all the energy out of you" I say. "Actually I'm feeling a little faint" she says that and my instincts kick into gear as she collapses onto the bed. "Tris!" I yell, "No, no, no this cannot be happening again" I get ready to call Marlene back in but before I can press the button Tris pulls me to her and kisses me. It all happened so fast I didn't have time to process it. I pull away and look her in the eye and say, "Don't ever do that to me again". She laughs and kisses me again. I don't want to stop but we need to get going, there are some things that I need to talk to her about, I pull away and say, "Okay its time to go" and we make out way to my place.

* * *

As we are making our way to my apartment I run over in my head how I am going to tell Tris about Marcus telling everyone that he used to beat me up as a child. I don't even know if I want to hell her about it. Once we get to my apartment Tris sits on the bed and pulls the covers over her, I go to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee.

I sit on the bed next to Tris and we look at each other for a while before I blush and duck my head, well this is embarrassing. "Where did that come from?" Tris asks surprised. I look at her and laugh, "A part of me even I didn't know still existed" I say, she smiles and continues, "Say can I move in into your place, I spend so much time here that it seems pointless to have my own apartment" I stare at her not know how to respond to that so I say, "Uh sure" but it comes out as a stutter. I get up to go put my mug away and I sit on the couch, I want to talk to her but I don't know how to do it, it's like I need to learn how to talk again.

Tris gets up dragging the covers with her and plops down on the other end of the couch. "So what happened in the one that I was passed out on the hospital bed?" she asks, I chuckle because there are so many answers to that one question. "There is a good and bad answer in that one question, what would you like to hear first?" I ask, "Lets go with good" she replies, I guess I'm going to be telling her after all, I sigh and continue, "Eric was put outside the fence and Dauntless celebrated" I smile because that is the only part about this that I like, the next part is more like bad news instead of good news so I take a deep breath and continue, "Jeanine was found-" I stop take a deep breath again because even though Jeanine did try to kill an entire faction, she didn't deserve to die like this, "And?" Tris asks interrupting my thoughts. "She was found dead amongst the factionless" I say, "Oh" she says, and I can tell by the way she sounded that she feels sorry for Jeanine. "And the bad news?" she asks, the moment I dread the most has come, "Marcus told everyone that he used to beat me up as a child, and now he is at Candor under the truth serum awaiting his trial" I say as quickly as I possibly can and Tris just stares at me.

**I hope you guys liked it i know i loved it! review and you shall read the next chapter next ****week! :) **


	15. Chapter 47

**Hey guys here's the next chapter, sorry i didn't upload it yesterday, i actually went and watched THE MAZE RUNNER! BUT OMG SUCH A GOOD MOVIE,** *holds self from mentioning any spoilers* **if**** you have no clue what i am talking about go read the maze runner book by james dashner, like he's such a good author. okay enough of my rambling here is my next chapter and i took the advice given to me and... lets not spoil it, just read and tell me what you think in the reviews****.**

**Chapter 47**

Tris POV **(because she is awesome!)**

I am staring at Tobias because I honestly don't know what to say. He stares at me and I can see his eyes getting glassy like he's going to cry, he turns away and goes to the bathroom. Soon I hear the water running.

Why would Marcus do that? Did he do that to get back at Tobias for leaving him, or did he do it because he wanted his son back? My head starts to hurt just by thinking about it so I lie down on the couch and close my eyes.

It must have been only a few minutes before I hear knocking on the door, "Come in, its open" I yell. The door opens and I see Christina's head pop in, "Can I come in?" she asks. I laugh, "When was the last time you ever asked me anything?" "Well its good you still have your sense of humor" she says sarcastically and rolls her eyes.

"So how are you feeling? I was hoping you were feeling good enough to go shopping" she says sitting down on my couch. "Oh no she isn't going anywhere until she can walk on her own without falling down" Tobias says and he walks out wearing just a pair of pants and no shirt. Christina stares at him like his is a Greek god, well he is, but he is meant only for me. I get up pulling Christina with me and I shove her out the door. I close it and press my eyes close. "No wonder every girl in Dauntless likes that guy" I hear Christina yelling outside the door and I chuckle.

I gather up the sheets and put them on the bed. Tobias walks in, still without a shirt. I try not to look at him. "Did you really have to do that?" I ask a smile creeping up. "What you don't like what you see?" he asks wrapping his arms around my small waist. The heat from his body warms me. I turn around to face him. I open my mouth to say something but nothing come out. This is very frustrating, and I rest my head on his chest. He chuckles, "So I'm going to take that as a yes" I look up squinting my eyes at him. He laughs even harder. I smile, he looks much younger when he's happy. He touches his forehead to mine and kisses me.

Every time he kisses me it's like a jolt of electricity running through my body. His hand finds the hem of my shirt, and he slips his arm under my shirt. Electric shocks run through my body. He tries to deepen the kiss but I stop him. I pull away and realize that I am gasping for air. He looks hurt, "Sorry but I don't think I'm completely fine to do anything" I say with a raspy voice. A shocked expression passes over his face, "Oh I am so sorry, I completely forgot, you sh-" I pull him in for another kiss, but this time it is a soft kiss. This time he pulls away and his eyes are a deep shade of blue with a hint of green in them.

* * *

_It's dark, hands cover my mouth, I try to scream but I can't. I try to hit whatever is holding but I cannot move my hands. I cant breathe, it's getting harder to breathe. I try to break out, its hurts, I scream, I hear screams echoing around me, I scream louder, crying for help, someone grabs me by the shoulders and pushes me to the wall. I see a masked face, I scream again._

I get up with a jolt taking in deep breaths, I thought I was over that fear, why does this keep happening. "Tris?" Tobias says breaking my thoughts. A worried expression crosses his face. "You were screaming, I tried to wake you up but you kept screaming. Are you okay?" I don't say anything except climb into his lap and wrap my hands around him as tight as I can. I am scared of being alone; I don't want to be alone. Tobias wraps his arms around me and rocks me back and fourth. Eventually I fall asleep again.

I wake up with Tobias's arms wrapped around me. I look up and I see he blue eyes staring into mine. I want to cry but I don't want to worry him. "How are you feeling?" he asks tucking away a stand of my hair. "Scared" I mumble. His face softens and he pulls me into a tight hug. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you" I nod against his chest.

We make our way to the dining hall, Tobias goes to get breakfast and I sit at our table with Christina. "So you ready to go zip lining tonight?" she asks. I shake my head, after that dream I don't think I want to do anything. "Say are you okay?" she asks, "Yeah just bad dreams." She pulls me into a tight hug and doesn't let go until Tobias sits across from us. He hands me a muffin and I zone out of the conversation. I can tell that Tobias is worried about me, because he keeps glancing in my direction. I get up and make my way back to the apartment.

I walk into the apartment and walk straight to the bed and collapse on it. I pull the sheets up covering myself. The world is moving too fast, first I save two factions, which is still hard to believe, second I collapse after hearing that I earned my position as Dauntless leader. It is all moving too fast. As I am trying to sort my life out there is a knock on the door. I don't respond because I don't want to deal with anyone right now, so I pull the covers up hoping whoever knocked will go away and I can sleep.

"Tobias?" I hear a male voice. How did I not hear the door open? I quietly get up taking the knife from the bedside table. "Tobias?" comes the voice again, this time a little more louder. The voice sounds familiar but I can't put a face to the voice. Then it hits me the only person who would know Tobias's real name aside from me would be Marcus.

I quietly step out from the bedroom and I see Marcus sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here?" I say, putting as much as venom as I can into my voice. Marcus turns to face me, and I see the cold eyes that Tobias is afraid of. "Ah look the lovely Beatrice Prior, and out new Dauntless leader. How does it feel to have that much power?" he says smiling, even then his eyes don't match up to his smile, I see the same cold eyes I saw in Tobias's fear landscape. "Its Tris to you, and power is not something you should enjoy, it is something that should be kept away from people like you." I say spitting the last word. At this point we've started circling each other, but there is still a lot of distance between us. I wish I could just throw the knife and kill him.

"What are you doing here?" I say again putting emphasis on 'you'. "I just came to see my son, and as I can see he isn't here, so I'm just going to wait right here while you go make me a lovely cup of tea" the nerve of him to think that I still have my Abnegation habits makes me mad, he starts making his way to the couch, before my mind can process what I am doing I throw my knife right in front of where his shoe lies stopping him dead in his tracks. "You aren't waiting for anyone" I say coldly, and he looks at me with eyes so cold it sends shivers down my back. Suddenly I feel like throwing that knife was a bad idea.

**Dun dun dahhhhhhh! so tell me did you like it, sorry the chapters are short, I try my best to make them long but making long chapters isn't my forte, but tell me how it is, and if you would like to see something happen put it in the comments or PM me! **


	16. Chapter 48

**Hey guys so here is the next chapter, sorry its a little late, kinda got caught up with school work so i never had time to finish my chapter, but i hope you like it!**

**Chapter 48**

Tobias POV

Tris gets up and leaves, Christina gets up to follow, "Don't" I say, "Let her be, she just needs some time to herself. She nods and sits back. Weird, Christina never listens to me, maybe its a girl thing to understand that the other needs space, I brush it aside and finish my breakfast.

I would normally go check on Tris to make sure she's okay, but I guess she just needs sometime to herself, besides I haven't been to work ever since she was in the infirmary. I go to the computer room and collapse on my chair, it squeaks under the pressure, someday this thing is going to break and if Zeke sees me fall off of it I will never hear the end of it. I look at Zeke's chair it identical to mine except he got it last week so its brand new. An idea strikes me. I remove some screws from the bottom of my chair and switch it with his, when he goes to sit on the chair it will break and I will have it all on video since the camera in this room is facing directly at him, oh this is going to be great.

I lean back in my new chair as I skim over the cameras. Zeke walks in, my chance to laugh at him. He sits on the chair, but it doesn't collapse under him. "Dude seriously stop staring at me, you're creeping me out." He says, I snap out my daze and go back to watching the screens. Zeke shifts in his chair, it squeaks and breaks apart. Zeke falls to the floor, with a confused look on his face. "God damn no I just got this. How the hell did I break it?! Oh damn how am I going to explain this to Dean, oh god oh god oh god" I try to hold my laughter back it is just too funny and I but I cannot so I burst out laughing. He looks at me and narrows his eyes, "You, you did this to me. Oh Four you are going to regret, you messed with Zeke the greatest prankster of Dauntless, you better watch your back Four because I am going to get you."

He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out, he just stared blankly at me. "Dude, I never thought I could drive you speechless" I say, "No, you can't but your dad can" he says and points at the screen with Marcus outside my apartment door. I stare at the screen wishing he would go away, instead he opens the door and walks in. I don't wait for anything else I get up and run to my apartment, Tris is in there and I don't want anything to happen to her, she still isn't strong enough to protect herself.

I sprint to the apartment, my apartment is on the other end of Dauntless, even with me running it still takes me some time before I get there. I press my ear to the door, and I don't hear anything. I turn the handle to the door, its locked, panic starts to build in me. I try shoving the door, but it won't move. I push harder hoping to break the door down, it creaks a little, good. I take a few steps back and then ram into the door it breaks in half and falls to the ground. What I see freezes me in place.

* * *

Tris POV

I think he must have noticed the scare look in my face because he says, "You know, making people afraid of me is my specialty" Marcus says coldly as he removes his belt. No, he cannot do this to me, it was horrible in the simulation, but I don't know how bad it is in real. I've seen the scars on Tobias's back, I don't want any of them. I try to think of something so that it stalls him long enough for me to get to the door. Marcus moves quickly towards me, I try to back away to the door but my feet don't move. He raises his hand to strike me, "Wait!" I say as loudly as I can to stop him, "I'm pregnant" I blurt/stutter.

His eyes widen the moment I say that, my body relaxes just a bit as I feel like he may not hit me after all. I thought wrong, his belt flies and I brace from impact. It hits my back, it is a pain that I've never felt before, I want to scream but I cant, I just curl up into a ball and cry softly. I brace myself for more hits but nothing comes. There is a loud thud against the door, please let it be Tobias. The door breaks, I look up and I see Tobias, relief flows over me.

Tobias POV

I see Tris curled up on the floor with her arms around her head, and I see Marcus standing with his belt curled around his hand staring at me. Tris lifts her head and her eyes plead for help. I cannot control my anger, what happens next is all a blur to me, I make my way across the room and with one punch I knock Marcus out.

I make my way to Tris and I pull her into my lap. As soon as her head touches my chest she bursts out crying. "Woah" I turn my head to see Zeke standing in the doorway. Tris pushes closer to me. I gesture to where Marcus is lying, he nods and makes his way to Marcus. "Once I'm done with this do you want me to fix your door?" he asks teasingly. I can fell Tris smile against my chest. I just narrow my eyes at him. He laughs and drags Marcus out.

Tris's breathing against my chest is heavy. I can't keep her here, I pick her up and carry her to her apartment which is not far from mine. I open the door and go straight to her room, and put her on her bed. As I put her on the bed I notice that part of her shirt is turning red. I leave to go to the bathroom to get some medicine when she says, "Don't leave me" I kneel next to her bed and place my hand on her face. "I'm going to get you something to stop the bleeding, I promise you I'm not leaving you." She nods and closes her eyes. Why does she always have to get injured, why can it not be me instead?

Someone bangs on the door, this isn't a good time for anyone to come. I open it and Christina is standing there, "Is she okay?" she asks panting, I guess she ran the moment she heard. "Yeah she's sleeping" I lie. Christina takes a deep breath and says, "Okay good, call me if you need any help" I nod and close the door.

I grab the medicines and a bucket of water from the bathroom and make my way to her room. I slowly remove the shirt from her back, she moans as I do that. Once its removed I see how small she really is. Even though she is small the muscles in her back are defined.

There is a cut that Marcus's belt made, its not very deep and requires no stitches so it should heal fast. I quickly wipe away the dried blood and cover the wound up with fresh bandages. I notice something tattooed on the small of her back. _'Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up'_ I smile remembering the time I told her that. I grab a fresh shirt from one of her drawers and put it on her. I quickly go put away the medicine and lie down next to her on the bed.

The moment I lay down her eyes shoot open. Her grey-blue eyes are full of pain she closes her eyes and pulls me closer to her. She wraps her arms around my waist and whispers into my chest, "Tobias it hurts, it hurts so bad" she looks up at me with tears in her eyes, I wish I could take away the pain she is going through, no one should have to go through that pain. Suddenly the pain in her eyes disappears and something else replaces it, "How did you manage for so many years?" she asks, wiping away her tears. I look at her startled, it never occurred to me that I had taken beating for well over 10 years, and Tris felt it only once and it hurt her. I brush the hair out of her face, "I don't know how I did it" I say pulling her closer, wishing I could take away her pain.

* * *

Tris POV

I wake up to Tobias's heartbeat, it is slow and steady. A jolt of pain goes down my back, and I remember what happened yesterday. It seems like I can never stay away from trouble. The clock reads 3:00 pm, I sigh, and suddenly my stomach growls. I realize that I haven't eaten anything since morning. I wriggle out of Tobias's warm arms, being careful not to wake him up and make my way to the kitchen. It's a good thing I keep the fridge stocked up. I pull an apple out and I start munching.

Tobias comes running in with a startled look on his face. Once he sees me he calms down. "You know you gotta stop creeping up on people like that" I say, biting into my apple. His eyebrows scrunch up and he says, "And you gotta stop leaving me on the bed alone, it gets cold when you're not there". I look up and he's smiling. He covers the distance between us and he picks me up bridal style. "Four!" I scream, dropping my half eaten apple.

I would have enjoyed this moment, except for the searing pain shooting across my back. Tobias must have noticed because he puts me back on my feet and the pain subsides, but only a little. "Are you okay?" he asks with scared look crossing his face. He doesn't want to turn into Marcus, but hurting me ever so slightly scares him. I smile to ease the tension, "You know you will never be Marcus right? And that no matter what I am not scared of you" He nods stiffly and pulls me into a hug. Pain shoots across my back again but I don't want to worry him anymore so I put my arms around his waist pulling him closer, more to comfort him, and also to borrow strength from him.

My stomach growls again pulling us apart, "Now how about we get some food into you?" Tobias asks smiling. I nod and we make our way to the dining hall. It is mostly empty since its 3 and no one comes in here at this time. We grab food and sit at an empty table. He quickly eats and leaves to go to control room. With him taking care of me Zeke's been covering his shifts. Its nice of Zeke to do that, but Tobias still has to do his share of work.

Its only Wednesday and i don't start work until Monday. Since I don't have anything else to do I wander around Dauntless until I'm standing on the roof from where I first jumped. I stand on the ledge; it feels good to have the wind in my hair. I look down, debating if I should jump, but jumping would only make my injury worse, plus Uriah's making sure that I come zip lining tonight. I missed it the last 3 times and he definitely isn't happy about it. But then again its Uriah, he'll forgive me if I make it up to him.

I turn around and what I see locks all my muscles. "You are a sly little girl, you make everyone around you follow you" he says waving a gun at me, "People like you should not be allowed to live or exist and don't try to hide it, I know you are Divergent, its only a little time before someone finds you and kills you. Then my son will be free to be with someone better than you, someone strong, not a puny little girl like you." He says snarling. "Four is not you son" _and I can beat the shit out of you _I think but I don't say. I hear gunshots and I am falling, falling into blackness, the last thing I see is Tobias's face filled with pain and anger.

**I am guessing you probably don't like the ending but I guarantee you she is not dead. Why I did that you shall know in the next chapter, SO review and let me know if you like it!**


	17. Chapter 49

**Hey guys here's the next chapter and there is a little note at the bottom for all readers!**

**Chapter 49**

Tris POV

"Tobias!" I scream, getting up with a jerk that sends pain shooting down my back. I look at my surroundings, its not my apartment or Tobias's. Panic starts to build up in me when I see Will walk out a room. "Hey! She's awake!" Christina follows him out. I press my palm to my head trying to figure out what happened.

"What happened" I mumble. "You were sleeping in the dining hall, Will saw you and brought you here" I nod and move so that she can sit next to me on the couch which sends another set of pain down my back, I should probably get my back checked at the infirmary.

"Well I should get going, we're going zip lining today right?" I look at Christina and she is grinning. "What?" I ask confused. "Just the fact that you have missed every one of Uriah's zip lining days makes him feel that you're trying your best to stay away from him." I shake my head and let out a small laugh.

I get up to leave and suddenly Will is holding me up. My expression must have looked very confused because he replies "I think I should walk you to your apartment." "Four was right about you not being able to walk on your own" Christina whispers. "No" I say, it comes out louder than I expected to, I adjust my voice and continue, "I need to go check on Tobias, he's probably wondering where I am", when I finish speaking it I regret I opened my mouth. "Wait Tobias – ? WHAT!" Christina screams. "Are you seriously cheating on Four?!" she screams, I adjust my self so that I am standing but leaning on Will at the same time, he lets out a small chuckle, I have a feeling he caught on to what I am trying to say-.

I slowly shake my head. "He's Marcus's son, the one Abnegation who transferred two years ago" I say. "And how long have you known this?" she asks. "Only a couple days" I lie. Her eyes narrow, "You're lying, just like he lied, but if its something you don't want to tell me, fine, just as long as you tell me some other time." Will looks at her as says, "You do realize that you contradicted your own statement right?" I laugh at Christina's confused look. She lets out a groan of frustration and stomps back to her bedroom.

"Well that went well" Will says. I laugh in response. He helps me back to Tobias's apartment, even though I can walk, I'd rather save my energy for Uriah. I thank Will and walk into the apartment. Sitting on the couch are Zeke, Shauna, Uriah and Tobias, all holding bottles of beer and laughing.

"You are coming today, and I do not care if you have a broken back, you are coming" Uriah says as sternly as he possibly can, but in the undertone I can tell that he's just joking. He tries to keep a straight face but fails to and bursts out laughing, which in turn makes everyone else laugh. A smile creeps up my face when I see Tobias laughing. Uriah and Zeke are the only people who can make Tobias laugh. "Oh and I managed to convince Four to come with us" I eyes widen on hearing this and everyone laughs.

I shake my head and quickly make my way to the bathroom and have a shower. The warm water soothes the aches that have been bothering me the whole day. I take a couple of painkillers to reduce the pain in my back. I walk out and put on a pair of comfy jeans and one of Tobias sweaters. I breathe in his scent; it smells like lemongrass just after it has rained.

"Ready to go?" Tobias asks knocking on the door, breaking my thoughts. I nod and we all make our way to the train. When we get there, Christina and Will are waiting with Marlene and some other people I don't know. Christina wiggles her eyebrows at me, i respond with an eye roll. Tobias walks next to me and holds my hand. "Are you sure you're up to this? You don't have to do it you know that right?" he nods his head. "Lets see how far I can go, I never promised Uriah that I would actually be on the zip line I only promised to come" he says smirking.

* * *

We arrive at Hanock building and everyone starts piling into the elevator. Uriah and Zeke are the first to go up. Everyone else follows and we go last so that it's just the two of us in the elevator. It's a long way up. Tobias grabs my hand and his breathing becomes heavy. I feel bad for him, while I may enjoy heights and small spaces; it's two of his fears that he hates. "You don't have to do this" I say as the elevator doors open. He doesn't answer, but pulls me out onto the roof.

As soon as I am on the roof, the first night I was invited to go zip lining comes back, I had no idea of what to expect, except now I know that it is the best feeling in the world. I look at Tobias and I can see that he's struggling just to breathe normally. I take his had that he has balled up into a fist and I place it over my heart. "Feel it?" I ask. "See how steady it is?" I say remembering when he invited me into his fear landscape. He laughs, "Why is so fast?" he asks and looks me in the eye. Even though it's dark I can still see his blue eyes. Some of tension in his body escapes into the night.

We stare at each other for what seems forever before Zeke calls out that it's our turn. "So to make sure Four gets down there without him passing out I'm going to strap both of you into one harness" I smile at the thought of that, and at least I know he will be fine. "Last time Four, you sure you want to do this?" I ask. "I've come this far so….yes" he says hesitantly.

It takes some time to get us into the harness, eventually we get in and Zeke hooks us up face first onto the zip line. I can feel Tobias's body stiffen and him breathing heavily against my neck. I take his hand and place it over my heart. His breathing slows a little.

"You guys ready?" I nod and Zeke lets go. A scream of pure joy escapes me. Tobias's head is buried in between my shoulder and neck. It comes to a point where his breathing gets shallow and his hands dig into my stomach, it scares me.

What I do next could get us both killed, but I still do it. Being small is an advantage. I somehow manage to turn in the harness so that I am facing him. His eyes are closed and he looks pale. "Tobias look at me" I scream over the wind. He doesn't respond, so I kiss him softly. At first I don't get a response, then his grip on my stomach loosens and he kisses me back.

I hold his face in my hands and slowly his eyes open. They are filled with fear and warmth. "Thank you" he whispers and kisses me again. Reluctantly I pull away not wanting to ruin the moment but also because we were nearing the end and I'd rather not crash into the wall.

I take Tobias's arms, twist them with mine and stretch them out sideways so that we are flying like a bird. I feel him smile against my neck. I pull on the brake stopping up and we jump down onto the net below us. Normally we would wait for everyone to come but Tobias pulls me along and we make our way back to the apartment.

We don't say anything to each other as we walk to the apartment, but out of my peripheral vision I could see him smile once or twice. We get to the apartment and Tobias goes straight to the shower. I change into one of his shirts, which are practically dresses for me and I get into bed.

I try to stay awake but sleep pulls me in and I start drifting off. Sometime just before I am fast asleep Tobias wraps his arms around me and pulls me so that my back is against his chest. "Thank you for tonight, I probably could have not survived if you weren't there" I mumble something but I don't know what I said, Tobias laughs which means I probably said something unintelligent. I turn so that my face is resting in the crook of his neck. "I love you, Tris" is the last thing I hear before I'm fast asleep.

******For the next chapter I decided to give you a choice as to what you want to read. You can choose between**** a scene with Marcus's trial or a scene with both Tris and Tobias's fear landscapes or you can pick both. So whichever you would like to see post it in the comments or PM me. And don't forget to review!**  



	18. Chapter 50 - Marcus's Trial

**Chapter 50-Day of Marcus's Trial**

Tobias POV

I wake up with the best feeling ever. Last night was one of the best nights I've had in sometime. I look at Tris sleeping peacefully in my arms. Even when she's sleeping she radiates energy and confidence. I look at the clock, it reads 3 o'clock, still too early. It suddenly hits me that today is Marcus's trial. Something I don't want to see. Even though I've dreamt of killing Marcus several times, I never wanted everyone to know that I was beaten as a child. It makes me feel small and weak.

I think I must have tensed up because Tris stirs and opens her eyes. Her eyes are a mix of blue and gray, just beautiful. I tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You like doing that don't you?" she's asks. I just nod and touch my forehead to hers. "What's wrong?" she says stroking my chin. I sigh and shake my head not wanting to tell her about Marcus's trial. "You know you can tell me anything right?" I nod. "So what's bothering you?" having no other way out so I respond, "Marcus's trial" "Oh" is all she can say.

We're sitting in the dining hall eating breakfast. Neither of us have said anything to each other since I told her about Marcus's trial. "Okay this is just uncomfortable" she says. I look up at her, "Well are you going to the trial or not?" I run my hand through my hair and sigh. "I don't want to, but since I'm his only family remaining, I have to go" "So you don't really have a choice?" I shake my head. She lets out a groan of frustration and slams her fists on the table. "I hate it when you don't have a say especially after what he did" she yells. I jump at her response, I've never seen her this angry aside from the time she fought with Molly.

"C'mon, lets go somewhere else where we can talk" I say and I lead the way walking the familiar pathway to the train tracks, I don't realize until she speaks that I am taking her to the apartment I found and got ready to move into when I decided to join the factionless. "Where are we going?" she asks, curious as always. She definitely had an aptitude for Erudite. "Just follow me" comes my response

I feel the ground underneath me vibrating and I start running. Tris runs in front of me, even for a small person like her she can surprisingly keep up with the speed of the train. I grab the handrail and pull my self up. I keep one foot in the carriage of the train and let the other one hang. Tris is still running trying to find a spot to get on. "Are you coming or no?" I yell. "Quite Tobias I'll get on" she snaps. I laugh and the train picks up speed. I bend down and grab her by the waist and pull her on the train. The momentum of the train throws us on the floor laughing with her on top of me.

"I could have got on without your help" Tris says sitting up and crossing her arms. "Yes because I would like to leave you behind" I laugh and kiss her forehead. She crawls into my lap and hugs me. I am never usually this close to any one, let alone a girl. But there is something about Tris that always wants me to stay close to her. I hold her tight not want to let her go.

We sit like that for some time before we have to get off. We jump off in area that is close to the factionless sector, but far enough that they don't notice us. I start walking in the direction opposite to the sector, being careful that no one notices us. We walk to a building at the far end of the city that is isolated. Tris slips her hand into mine. I guess I should have told her about this place before bringing her here.

We walk up 14 floors and down the hallway to the apartment at the very end. 14 floors is really high for me, but this place somehow manages to erase my fear. I open the door and we walk in. It's a small apartment with a couple of chairs, a couch that I made from scratch using whatever material I could steal from the Dauntless storage room, a make shift bed and a balcony that overlooks the entire city. From here I can see everything, it indeed is a beautiful sight.

"Who lives here?" Tris asks taking in the simplicity and beauty of the apartment. "No one" I reply, "I was supposed to come her after this years initiation. But then you came along and my plans changed." "It's beautiful" she says catching me off guard. "You like this?" I ask bewildered. "It's so simple and plain, it reminds me of…home" I could tell that she misses her parents by just the way she said that this place reminded her of home. Her eyes turn hard and she continues, "Now can we talk about Marcus?" I sigh and point to the couch.

"I know you don't want to go, but why are you so afraid to go?" she asks. "Because I don't want to be seen as a weak person" that was probably the dumbest thing I've ever said. She places her hand on my chin and lifts my head up so that I'm looking at her. The first thing I notice are her blue-gray eyes. "Fo-Tobias" she corrects herself, "Nobody sees you as weak, I definitely do not. If anything Marcus is the one who is weak. Whatever he did to you he did to make himself feel powerful, nothing more. You are not weak." She says emphasizing the last part. I nod slowly. She grabs my hand and squeezes it. "C'mon lets go" and I know she means to the trial.

Marcus's trial will be at Candor so the train ride is long. Tris and I talk about her new job. She doesn't look forward to it, but as long as she can change the way Dauntless thinks she will do it.

The train starts slowing down as we near Candor. We jump off and make our way to the main building. Once we're in everyone stares at us. Two people in black would definitely stand out from everyone else in white. Tris grabs my hand, pulling me out of my daze to the lady sitting at the front desk. They exchange a few words that I cannot hear and next thing I know Tris is pulling me towards the elevator. Every muscle in my body screams not to go into the elevator full of people. Tris must have felt me tense up because she changes her mind and pulls me toward the staircase.

We climb up multiple floors before we walk to a room at the end of the hallway. It is a big room with two chairs at the center, one for Marcus and the other for the person asking him the question. Questions that will tell the world why I switched factions, why I am a coward.

Tris's lips move but my brain has shut off putting me in a state where everything is a blur passing by. She slaps me hard across the face making every sense I have comes back. "Ow" is all I can say. "Good you're alive, I thought you were in a walking coma" my eyes narrow at her and she laughs. Everyone in the room turns to stare at her. Even when everyone around her is in a serious state she can make light of anything.

Her face turns hard as she sees Marcus walk in. Following him is the representative of Candor—Jack Kang. The entire room falls silent as they make their way to sit in the chairs in the center of the room. Someone comes and injects him with the truth serum. My hands start shaking so I hold Tris's hand, drawing in strength from her. She squeezes my hand in response. I take a deep breath and all my attention turns towards Marcus.

"Do you swear to not lie?" Jack Kang asks. "I do" Marcus replies his eyes going glassy as the serum starts taking effect. "What is your name?" "Marcus" "What is your full name?" "Marcus Eaton" "What is your son's name?" "Tobias Eaton, but he prefers to go by Four" "You told everyone that you abused your son, is that true?" "Yes" "Why did you do it?" Every muscle in my body goes rigid like the times I would try to protect myself from his beating. He doesn't say anything for a very long time. "Marcus, why did you beat your son?" "Tobias" Tris whispers, I look at her, and she looks down at her hand. It has turned red from me holding her hand so tight that I cut of the blood circulation. I let go of her hand letting out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" I ask as she rubs her hand trying to get blood flowing again. She smiles weakly and nods.

"Marcus, I am going to ask you one more time, why did you beat your son?" Jack says bringing my attention back to Marcus. His eyes search the room, looking for someone before they rest on me. I look at him and I see that I have the same features, the dark blue eyes and the hooked nose. When I look at him I see something in his eyes that I have never seen before. Before I would only see hate and anger but now I see sadness and fear. My mind screams that he is lying and that I shouldn't trust him but something else in me says that he is truly sorry for what he did.

"Tobias breathe" Tris says slipping her hand into mine. I let go of my breath that I was holding and try to breathe normally, but I can't. I can't not with him still staring at me. Marcus begins to speak but changes his mind, closes his eyes and takes a long time before he speaks. "I changed, I did what I thought was best for him. Before I was adopted I went through" he pauses, "stuff." I never knew my father was adopted. He takes another deep breath and stops. "You stopped, if don't continue right now we will be forced to give you a stronger solution of truth serum for you to continue. Marcus refuses to speak, Jack motions to inject him with another vial of truth serum. A young boy walks in and injects Marcus with another vial of truth serum. This time Marcus's body slumps in the chair. It then hits me that Marcus is Divergent. The only reason the serum did not work on him was because he is Divergent. "Lets try this again" Jack says, "What is your—" I don't wait for anything. All I know is that I am walking out the door and towards the train tracks, I don't want to hear whatever he has to say. I walk so fast that Tris has to run to keep up with me. I take the staircase two steps at a time and when I enter the lobby everyone parts way so that I have a clear path to the door. "Tobias" Tris screams as she tries to keep up with me. Her voice makes me stop for a second, but I push whatever feelings I have for her away and keep walking to the tracks.

Before I know it I am running beside the train. I grab the handle and pull myself in. I have to get away and break something. I need to break something. I get off once the train reaches Dauntless and go straight to the training room. Zeke and some other people are in there. One girl that I know has a crush on me starts making her way towards me but Zeke stops her. I give him a small nod of thanks and he smiles back, but his eyes ask 'Are you okay?' I don't respond to that, I just look away and walk directly to the punching bags. Wrapping my hands in white bandages I start throwing punches. Every muscle in my body burns, but I don't care I need to get rid of everything I am feeling out. At some point my muscles feel numb and I stop. I walk to the corner and slide down putting my head between my knees. Then the impossible happens. I cry.

Every emotion that is bottled up inside me comes out. All the years that I wanted cry I didn't, now everything comes out. The time he first hit me, the time Evelyn left me, the time I couldn't defend myself, every time he scarred me. Every time I have held back my tears comes out. I don't care for anything at this point.

* * *

Tris POV

I know Tobias wasn't willing to go to the trial but he didn't have to run out. I have checked everywhere he could possibly be, the apartment in the factionless sector, our apartment, the chasm, even the control room. There is still one place I haven't checked. I hope he is where I think he is.

I walk towards the training room, and pacing outside the door in deep thought is Zeke. His head turns in the direction of my shoes, "Thank goodness you are here, I honestly don't know what to do with him, I've been sending people away because he seem like he could hurt anyone." "How long has he been in there?" I ask motioning towards the door. Zeke scratches the back of his head nervously, "About two hours now" my eyes widen and I push through the doors. If he hurt himself and Zeke doesn't know then I don't know what I am going to do.

My eyes scan the room looking for Tobias, but I can't see him. A person his size cannot just disappear into thin air. I hear something and I move cautiously towards the sound. As I get closer I realize that it's him sniffing. I walk closer to where he is sitting, and I see him curled up with his head between his knees. Seeing him like that makes my knees go weak and all I want to do is go comfort him.

I start making my way towards him but Zeke puts his hand on my shoulder. "Let me, if he hurts you he would never forgive himself." He whispers and I nod allowing him to go first. I don't want to risk Zeke getting hurt but, having Tobias living with the guilt that he hurt me is a bigger risk I'd rather not take. Zeke cautiously makes his way towards Tobias. "Four?" he asks cautiously, putting his hand on Tobias's shoulder. What happens next is something I don't expect.

Tobias get up and grabs the collar of Zeke's shirt with one hand, and his other ready to punch Zeke. My instincts kick in and it all happens so quickly that I am on the floor holding Tobias's hand, with him lying down breathing fast and Zeke standing, shocked at what just happened.

Tobias pulls his hand from under me, sits up and sobs rack his entire body. I sit up and put my hand on his shoulder pulling him so that his head rests on my shoulder. Zeke is still standing there trying to process what happened.

Tobias is still crying on my shoulder and I don't know what to do aside from pulling him closer. He knows how to comfort me but I somehow don't know how I should comfort him. Eventually he stops crying and pulls away from me. As he does he covers his face with his hands. My hands work of its own accord and go to pull his hands away from his face. When I do I see that his eyes and face is red. My heart breaks when I see him like this, a Dauntless protégée broken by his own father. I stand up pulling him with me. "C'mon lets go home" I say. We take the hallways that nobody walks through and as soon as we get home he goes straight to the washroom and next thing I hear is the shower water running.

I sigh and sit down on the couch. "Thanks" Zeke mumbles and he sits next to me. I smile and nod resting my head on his shoulder. "It was funny to see you paralyzed" I say in between laughs. "Its not funny okay? He scares me, especially when he's angry." I know it isn't funny but I laugh even harder. Zeke just shakes his head making me laugh even harder. "I should get going, Shauna's probably wondering where I disappeared to." I nod, "Thanks for waiting with him" I say. He gives me a weak smile and says, "Let me know if anything happens" and then he leaves.

**Well that was a long chapter and i know it ended up being more about four than marcus but i did enjoy writing it and i hope you enjoyed reading it! Review and let me know if i lived up to your expectations! **


	19. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Tobias POV

What was I thinking!? Almost punching my best friend! If Tris were not there to stop me I would have definitely punched him. Suddenly I'm glad that it was not Tris. I let the warm water run over me washing out everything that happened today.

After what I think is enough time in the shower I get out and quickly change and make my way to the living room to find Tris asleep on the couch. I sit on the edge and tuck her stray hair behind her ear. I smile at that, she's right I do enjoy doing that. By just looking at her all my worries melt away.

I wish that she were awake, I have some apologizing to do. As if she read my mind she opens her eyes and smiles. "Everything alright?" she asks, she never lets go of her Abnegation self. I nod a half smile coming to my face. "I need to apologize for—" "You don't have to apologize for anything Tobias" she says sitting up. "I understand that you needed to get away and you did, there is nothing wrong with what you did" I shake my head and taking her hands into mine I say, "If you think that I don't have to apologize then so be it, but I shouldn't have just left you there, I should have—" the rest of my apology gets lost as she kisses me.

I don't want it to end but she pulls back and says, "Will you stop talking if I accept your apology?" "Deal" I reply, and I am kissing her again. Her hands slides up my arms and rests on my shoulders pulling me closer. I place my hand on her hip pulling her closer so that our bodies are touching each other.

*****time lapse of two years because I don't know what to put here*****

Tobias POV

The first thing I see when I wake up is Tris. Just looking at her, even after 2 years, still mesmerizes me. In the past two years she's changed a lot, she's cut her hair short and grown a lot, so that she's almost my height. Zeke and Uriah make fun of her because she still hasn't fully adjusted to new height. I look at her and realize she isn't wearing her shirt. Then I remember, Zeke had a party last night to celebrate Tris's second year as leader. Yes that's right my beautiful girlfriend is the leader of Dauntless, and I must say I am impressed with what change she's brought about in Dauntless. And sometime last night we both got drunk and lost our shirts, I smile at the thought then close my eyes again only to be awoken by the alarm clock.

Tris groans and slams her fist on the clock making it fall to the ground and break. That's two this month. She really needs to stop breaking all my alarm clocks. She groans again and snuggles closer to me. I know I should probably wake her up but I want to see how long it would take her before she realizes that she's late for Choosing Ceremony. A laugh bubbles up from inside me at the thought that she would miss Choosing ceremony and Max would be mad at her, and instantly she sits up straight with eyes wide open. "Why didn't you wake me!" she yells, before running into the shower. At this point I am laughing so hard that tears are streaming out of my eyes.

Soon enough she's out rushing to find clothes. She hops on one leg trying to pull up her pants and putting her shirt on at the same time before she screams and falls to the floor. I laugh even harder, like I said, still isn't used to her new height. "Not funny Tobias! Now get here and help me!" she says angrily and I get out and help her up. When she stands up her forehead touches my nose. Before the sudden growth spurt she only reached up to just below my shoulder. Now I can look into those beautiful eyes without having to bend.

"What are you staring at?" she asks before hooking her fingers through my belt loops, pulling me closer. "Just you and the fact that you keep looking beautiful every day" she smiles and pulls me in for a kiss. My hands wrap around her waist pulling her closer. "Don't go" I say between kisses. I feel her smile again my lips and she pulls away. I make a sad face, which makes her laugh. "Sorry big guy but I have go, all the leader stuff" she says waving her hand in the air, "And to also see my parents." I smile and give her one last kiss before I let her go.

"Oh and one more thing you're forgetting something." I stare at her wide-eyed because I don't know what she is talking about. "It's my birthday" she says and leaves before giving me a chance to say anything. Damn, I can be dumb sometimes. I haven't even got her anything for her birthday, well I may have but I'm not too sure she'll like it. I walk back to bed and close my eyes, I don't have to be ready for another 2 hours, also I set the equipment up last week so I don't have to worry about anything. And with that last thought I fall asleep.

Tris POV

Today is Choosing day. Its hard to believe two years ago I had to choose where I wanted to continue my life, and today I'm proud of what I selected. I have the best boyfriend, I prevented a war and Marcus is no longer a threat to anyone. So far I am proud of myself. Also it's my birthday. I am now finally and officially 18! I don't know if I'm happy about it or conflicted.

Being one of the leaders of Dauntless I have to be present at the Choosing ceremony.

I am awake but I don't want to get up, and I can tell that Tobias is awake because he's been moving too much and making me uncomfortable. Just as I am falling back into my deep slumber the alarms beeps making me jump. My hand flies and hits it causing it to fall and break. Great that's two alarm clocks that I've broken this month. I groan and snuggle to Tobias, he's warm and I like being near him.

Tobias laughs and suddenly I know why he's laughing. I'm late, and Max doesn't appreciate anyone being late. I sit up straight and punch Tobias yelling, "Why did you wake me!" I run into the shower, I quickly get out rushing to find my pants. I can see Tobias smirking on the bed. That smile just beautiful, I loose my balance and fall screaming, and then I realize that I was trying to put my shirt on while trying to pull my pants up. Tobias laughs harder, I really don't see what is funny about this. "Not funny Tobias! Now get here and help me!" I say, angry at him that he likes to make fun of me with Zeke and Uriah about my sudden growth spurt. Sure I've grow in the past two years, but that doesn't give them a reason to make fun of me because I still haven't been able to adjust to my height.

Still laughing he comes and helps me up. I pull my pants up and tuck my shirt in only to find that he is staring at me. It's cute when he gets lost looking at me. "What are you looking at?" I ask knowing the answer. I hook my fingers through his belt loops and pull him closer. "Just you and the fact that you keep looking beautiful every day" he says giving me a goofy grin. I can't resist so I pull him in for a kiss. He pulls me even closer making me want him more. "Don't go" he says between kisses, bringing me back to reality. I smile and pull away. "Sorry big guy but I have go, all the leader stuff" I say, just annoyed that I have to be there, "And to also see my parents." I say getting excited to see my parents again. I see them often since dad replaced Marcus, but it still is weird not to be living under the same roof. He give me one last kiss and I make my way to the door.

I know he forgot my birthday again, because he's done that before so as I'm putting my shoes on I decide to make him feel guilty and say, "Oh and one more thing you're forgetting something." His expression is priceless; he definitely forgot it's my birthday. "It's my birthday" I say quickly and I get out the apartment. I laugh as I make my way to the train tracks to meet Max.

Soon we're making our way to the Hub with every other 16-year-old in Dauntless. We make our way to our seats and the ceremony begins. My father gives his usual speech. All the teens go up and make their decisions, I yawn and I realize that my father is looking at me with a look saying, 'Beatrice you shouldn't be doing that' I shrug and smile. He smiles and shakes his head. Ever since I've switched factions my father changed. He became more open, even though in Abnegation it is considered selfish. But with me, he always thinks of me as a little child, and I don't mind it, I will always be his little girl.

The ceremony is soon over and Max leads all the new transfers to the train, I still have yet to see them since I slept through most of the ceremony. But before I join them I run to meet my parents. "Tris!" my mother says as I approach her. I hug her like I haven't seen her in forever, even though I saw her last week. I then hug my father as he walks up to us. "When will you ever grow up?" he asks laughing. "Let me think about it, never" I say smiling. "Do me a favor and don't grow any taller, my neck hurts to look up to you" my mother says smiling. "Sorry mum" I reply, "Now go, you don't want to miss your train." My father says. I give them a quick hug and leave.

I sprint to the train tracks and I find everyone still waiting for the train. I recognize one of the girls, Amy, Susan's sister. She used to live across the street from me in Abnegation. She has her sister's hair and eyes. She notices me and smiles. I wave at her in response. I hadn't realized that we had an Abnegation transfer this year. I should really start paying more attention to these ceremonies.

I platform vibrates and all the Dauntless born start jogging, the transfers take the hint and follow suit. The train approaches the platform and I pull my self in and I find Amy panting and talking to a transfer from Candor. She'll do well her, especially since we have new initiation rules and different ways of how initiation will work. I look around and notice that we have the fewest number of transfers this—five in total, 2 from Candor, 2 from Erudite and 1 from Abnegation. Well this year's initiation is going to be fun. Although I am still surprised that Amy transferred, she seems so much like her sister, kind and gentle, its hard to picture her any other way.

As we near the roof I lean out the edge and see all the Dauntless born jumping off the train onto the roof. I smile remembering when I did that two years ago. I move to the back of the carriage letting other people go first. I feel someone press close to me and I turn to find that it's Amy. She looks up at me scared. "Beatrice what if I don't make it?" I am taken by surprise that she actually remembered my name. I smile and say, "Don't worry just run and jump, I promise you will make it." She nods and jumps off first, I follow behind her and I land on my two feet. I look up to find Amy but she is nowhere to be seen, did she not make it? She had to. "HELP!" someone screams, and I know that voice is Amy's. I run to the ledge of the building and she is hanging on by her fingers, I quickly pull her up. She falls on her knees breathing fast. "You cannot tell anyone about this or they will think that you are my favorite and you will not pass initiation." I say quickly. I didn't want to do it, but no one can know that I know her, otherwise they will think that it's because of my favoritism that makes her pass initiation. It shouldn't happen but no one knows how many Peter's exist out there.

I make my way and stand next to Max, who gives his usual and boring speech. I yawn and mock him making all the initiates laugh. He glares at me and I stop. He's a great person and he usually doesn't get mad at me, but I know from his glare that I will be hearing from him later. Then it's my turn to give the most important speech. "The only way into Dauntless is through here, so you can either jump or you can go join the factionless." This is the only time in the new Dauntless initiation where anyone is cut, if one isn't ready to face what they don't know, they automatically don't fit into Dauntless. "So who wants to jump first?" The Dauntless born know what's at the bottom, yet none of them volunteer. I am not surprised. But what surprises me the most is when Amy says, "I will." She almost got herself killed and now she wants to be the first to jump. "The stage is yours." I say moving away from the ledge.

She steps up onto the ledge and looks down. The Dauntless born may know it but the new transfers have no clue what is at the bottom. She takes a deep breath and jumps.

**Okay so sorry that i haven't updated in a while, school happened, plus i didn't know what to write, but i promise from here on is where my actual story starts, so i hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review!**


End file.
